


Plus d’Histoires de Désignation : Miracle (Volume Deux), fr

by NorLaTraductrice (Nuts)



Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 24,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/NorLaTraductrice
Summary: NdA: j’écris des petites fics à la demande de gentilles personnes sur tumblr. (umisabaku.tumblr.com). Si vous avez envie de demander un prompt, n’hésitez pas à laisser quelque chose dans ma boîte d’ask là-bas et j’essayerai d’écrire quelque chose pour vous ! C’est pas toujours tout à fait ce que les gens ont demandé, mais j’essaye vraiment toujours d’écrire quelque chose.Ces histoires peuvent tout être entre fluff/pur crack et sérieux/drame/angst, ça dépend, c’est pour ça qu’il n’y a pas de rating. J’essayerai de me souvenir de mettre à jour les tags en fonction, mais s’il-vous-plaît soyez conscient que le contenu change.Comme toujours, les commentaires et les kudos me font énormément plaisir, et merci tellement de lire !NdT: Bon, j'avais promis un one-shot, mais pour suivre l'ordre de parution original je commence le volume deux d'abord. Le one-shot sur les gardiens arrivera la semaine prochaine. Bon courage à tous, restez chez vous autant que possible.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: Désignation : Miracle, fr [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1280120
Comments: 66
Kudos: 9





	1. Soutient

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Further Stories in Designation: Miracle (Volume Two)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482666) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



> NdA: j’écris des petites fics à la demande de gentilles personnes sur tumblr. (umisabaku.tumblr.com). Si vous avez envie de demander un prompt, n’hésitez pas à laisser quelque chose dans ma boîte d’ask là-bas et j’essayerai d’écrire quelque chose pour vous ! C’est pas toujours tout à fait ce que les gens ont demandé, mais j’essaye vraiment toujours d’écrire quelque chose. 
> 
> Ces histoires peuvent tout être entre fluff/pur crack et sérieux/drame/angst, ça dépend, c’est pour ça qu’il n’y a pas de rating. J’essayerai de me souvenir de mettre à jour les tags en fonction, mais s’il-vous-plaît soyez conscient que le contenu change. 
> 
> Comme toujours, les commentaires et les kudos me font énormément plaisir, et merci tellement de lire ! 
> 
> NdT: Bon, j'avais promis un one-shot, mais pour suivre l'ordre de parution original je commence le volume deux d'abord. Le one-shot sur les gardiens arrivera la semaine prochaine. Bon courage à tous, restez chez vous autant que possible.

« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici, déjà ? » gémit Kise. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il a gémit sur leur raison d’être ici, et Midorima lui en veut un peu. Ce n’est pas comme si l’un d’eux avait _envie_ d’être ici, sauf peut-être Kuroko, mais au moins tous les autres ont le tact de ne pas continuer d’en parler. Même Murasakibara est silencieux (d’accord, il a aussi été lourdement soudoyé avec des snacks, et est toujours en train de faire silencieusement son chemin dans la pile.)

« Nous sommes ici pour soutenir Hinata, » répond froidement Akashi, avec cette voix à lui qui coupe toute envie de rébellion. « Après tout ce qu’il a fait pour nous, c’est le moins que nous puissions faire, de le soutenir pendant un match. »

Même si le rappel qu’ils auraient pu tous être enfermés dans une prison militaire sans Hinata est assez pour envoyer une vague de culpabilité à chaque Miracle présent, ça n’arrête pas tout à fait Kise de faire remarquer : « Je suis persuadé que Hinatacchi veut même pas qu’on soit là. »

Considérant le fait que les premiers mots de Hinata en les voyant ont été : « GAH ! Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Allez-vous en ! » ce n’était pas une déduction inappropriée de la part de Kise.

« C’est un membre de notre Génération, » dit fermement Akashi. « Et nous allons le soutenir. »

« Hmph, » dit Kise, en se réinstallant dans son siège. « J’ai toujours pensé que le volley, c’est un sport ennuyeux. » Kise avait en fait essayé beaucoup de sports différents quand il était à la base, donc Midorima pense que si quelqu’un devait savoir si c’était ennuyeux ou pas, ce serait lui.

Quand même. « Silence, idiot. Nous sommes ici en tant qu’invités. » Le monde du basket-ball lycéen s’était habitué à leur présence, mais ici dans une foule d’enthousiastes de volley, ils attiraient beaucoup de regards. Et Midorima pense que _c’est_ un peu mal élevé d’insulter le sport en étant dans des tribunes d’un terrain de volley.

Kise boude mais se pose pour regarder le jeu.

*

« Ou est Sacchin ? » demande Murasakibara.

« Elle se fait des amis. » Aomine pointe là où Momoi se tient très près de la manager de Karasuno minuscule et d’une femme blonde intimidante. Momoi avait posé un regard sur les autres femmes et déclaré qu’elles seraient ses nouvelles meilleures amies.

Murasakibara regarde le terrain de volley et décide qu’il aime un peu le jeu. Ils ne doivent pas bouger autant. Si Araki et Himuro ne péteraient pas un câble, il serait probablement intéressé par l’idée changer de sport.

Mais ensuite il voit Hinata courir partout et pense, finalement, peut-être que non.

*

« Il s’est amélioré sur ses réactions instinctives, » dit Aomine d’une voix traînante. « Il faisait jamais autant d’efforts quand on s’entraînait à se battre. »

C’est vrai, pense Akashi. Ça a toujours été une source de grande frustration pour lui et Gold – la lenteur avec laquelle Black et Orange s’entraînaient. Alors que Hinata bouge pour bloquer la balle, Akashi pense à combien d’efforts il a du faire pour que cette réaction devienne instinctive. C’était plus d’efforts qu’Orange avait fournis pour le combat au corps-à-corps.

« Il a dû être proprement motivé, » dit Akashi.

*

« Vous pensez qu’il oublie parfois ? » demande Kise après que Hinata ait sauté dans les airs. « Je veux dire, c’est évident que non, mais ça doit être difficile de se souvenir de pas, vous savez, _sauter_ quand il saute. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, » dit Midorima avec véhémence. « Il ne pense probablement pas du tout à son pouvoir. » Midorima, plus que les autres, avait dû se défendre contre les accusations de triche pendant les matchs. Les gens qui n’étaient pas au courant pour la brillance pensaient souvent qu’il utilisait ses pouvoirs pour faire rentrer la balle.

« C’est différent, » dit Aomine. « Je parie que c’est difficile. Pour lui. Je parie qu’il doit toujours se rappeler de pas voler. »

C’était comme ça que c’était pour lui. Courir était _qui il était_. C’était une seconde nature, comme respirer. Ça lui prenait tout son contrôle parfois de réprimer cet instinct, et ça avait été la même chose pour Orange, voler.

En regardant Hinata sauter, ça ne se voit pas. Il a l’air tout aussi heureux que quand il volait.

*

« Ils forment une bonne équipe, » remarque Midorima. « Il va bien avec eux. »

Oui, pense Kuroko. C’est vrai. Il l’avait remarqué quand il avait rendu visite à Hinata quelques temps plus tôt. Hinata allait bien avec l’équipe de Karasuno, il avait l’air plus à l’aise que quand ils s’entraînaient pour être une unité de combat. C’est comme si c’était la vie pour laquelle il avait été créé, même si ce n’était pas celle pour laquelle il avait été conçu.

Bien, pense Kuroko. Il est content.


	2. Eduquer Hinata

« Kenma, Kenma, j’ai une question très importante. »

Kenma pense, logiquement, qu’il n’y a aucune raison pour laquelle l’appel de Hinata devrait l’alarmer en quoi que ce soit, et il n’y a aucune raison pour laquelle _cette_ phrase d’ouverture- _là_ devrait faire hérisser les poils de ses bras, et pourtant.

« OK. »

« T’as déjà couché avec Kuroo ? »

Kenma lui raccroche au nez.

*

« Kenma ! C’est important ! »

Il n’aurait vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas dû décrocher une nouvelle fois le téléphone, mais c’est _Hinata_ et pour une raison, Kenma a toujours du mal à ignorer Hinata.

« Ugh, Shouyou, si t’es juste venu pour parler de ta vie sexuelle avec Kageyama, est-ce qu’on pourrait juste pas ? Et, dire qu’on l’a fait ? »

« Mais c’est justement ça ! J’ai toujours pas couché avec lui et j’ai des questions. »

Oh bordel. « Internet, » se dépêche de dire Kenma. « Google. Internet est une ressource incroyable. »

« Kenma– »

« Y’a pas que des trucs dégueulasses non plus. Il y a des encyclopédies en ligne, et des sites d’hygiène très informatifs. »

« _Kenma,_ » gémit Hinata. « Ils sont tous techniques et tout. Tu sais que je comprends rien de ça ! »

Malheureusement, c’est vrai. Et ça voulait aussi dire que Hinata avait au moins _essayé_ internet, ce qui était un véritable témoignage du désespoir du garçon. La culpabilité est une chose qui prend à la gorge et qui ronge, ce qui est juste _injuste,_ vraiment, parce que Kenma est sûr qu’il n’aurait jamais de problème pour refuser à, oh, _Lev_ par exemple, si Lev l’appelait avec des questions importantes sur le sex.

« Je suis sûr qu’il y a une meilleure personne à qui demander, » dit Kenma, devenant un chouïa désespéré. « Ton capitaine ! Je parie que ton capitaine serait une très bonne personne à qui demander ! »

Quelque part à Miyagi, une sueur froide parcourt le corps de Sawamura Daichi, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi.

« Kenma ! Tu es ce que j’ai de plus proche d’un frère ! C’est ta responsabilité ! PRENDS TES RESPONSABILITÉS ! »

Kenma raccroche encore une fois.

C’est principalement une réponse instinctive, et il rappelle tout de suite après, mais il a été brièvement tenté de jeter son portable dans les toilettes.

*

« Vraiment ? » dit Hinata.

« Oui, » dit Kenma.

« _Vraiment ?_ T’es sûr ? »

« Tu peux le chercher toi-même, » dit Kenma à travers ses dents serrées.

« Non, je te crois. _Chelou._ Ça a pas du tout l’air d’être agréable. »

Kenma ne touche pas _cette_ déclaration même avec une perche de dix mètres.

« Hmm, » dit Hinata. « Wow, OK. Merci, Kenma ! »

« S’il-te-plaît ne parle plus jamais de ça, » supplie Kenma.

« Ah ah, Kenma, t’es hilarant ! » Hinata raccroche, laissant à Kenma ce pressentiment lugubre que cette conversation ne va pas s’arrêter là.


	3. Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelqu’un sur tumblr a demandé le mots ‘shorts’ comme prompt pour D : M et voilà ce que j’ai pondu =)

« Oh mon Dieu, j’aurais vraiment dû me mettre au volley quand j’étais plus jeune, c’est incroyable. »

Il y a tellement d’endroits où regarder, Takao ne sait même pas par où commencer. (Il est conscient que son copain se tient à un mètre de lui, et vraiment il ne devrait regarder nulle part, mais ce n’est pas le sujet. Le sujet, c’est qu’il y a des garçons vraiment canons qui portent des shorts incroyablement courts _partout_ , et vraiment, Takao ne s’est jamais senti aussi trahi par sa décision de jouer au basket.)

« Tobio, comment tu peux te concentrer pendant les matchs ? »

« Quoi ? » grogne Kageyama.

« Les shorts ! Les _shorts !_ »

Kageyama le regarde comme s’il était fou. « Je suis toujours concentré sur le volley. »

Takao secoue la tête. Il avait oublié les tendances ‘Volleyball is Life’ de Kageyama, mais _mec_ , faudrait qu’il revoit ses priorités.

« Oi ! Midorima ! Tu joues ou pas ! » crie Hinata.

« Sais-tu ce que ce sport fait aux doigts ? » demande impérieusement Midorima. « Je ne participe pas à des activités qui nécessitent une telle force brute pour bloquer– »

« D’accord, d’accord ! » dit Hinata, levant les yeux au ciel. Takao suspecte que Hinata est en fait plutôt content que les autres Miracles n’aient aucun intérêt de s’approprier son sport.

« Shin-chan, s’il-te-plaît, s’il-te-plaît, _s’il-te-plaît_ fais-moi une faveur et porte un uniforme de volley, » supplie Takao. « Je pense que je pourrais mourir heureux si je te vois dans un de ces shorts juste une fois. »

« La ferme, Takao, » bafouille Midorima, prenant une teinte de rouge satisfaisante.

« Mec, je sais pas comment les gays peuvent survivre en jouant à ce sport ; certains de ces gars ont des jambes de rêves, » soupire Takao sur la ligne de touche alors que leur match amical commence.

« Ça, euh, ça peut être distrayant, » dit silencieusement le garçon aux tâches de rousseur qui se tient à côté de lui, puis il tousse. « Je veux dire. Tu sais. Tu t’y fais. »

Takao esquisse un sourire satisfait, parce qu’il pourrait _carrément_ s’y habituer. Peut-être qu’il peut convaincre Kageyama de lui prêter un uniforme de rechange.


	4. Photo de Groupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Il y a eu une demande pour ‘photo de groupe’ donc j’ai écrit cette scène parce que c’était quelque chose que je voulais écrire depuis un moment :)
> 
> NdT: J'ai remarqué que j'ai posté deux fois le même chapitre. J'ai rectifié ça, donc retourner voir le chapitre 3 et voici le chapitre 4 en plus. Prenez soin de vous.

Hinata trouve la photo de groupe sous une pile de livres et un paquet de vieux devoirs pendant qu’il étudie avec Kageyama.

C’est la chose la plus glorieuse qu’il ait jamais vue.

Il passe une minute entière à juste la regarder avec une joie grandissante.

« Oi, Hinata, ma mère veut savoir si– » Kageyama entre dans la chambre et se fige quand Hinata le regarde avec une joie euphorique.

« _Kageyama,_ » dit Hinata, agitant la photo devant lui. « Pourquoi tu m’as pas dit, c’est incroy-- »

Kageyama lui saute déjà dessus. « Rends-moi ça, Abruti ! »

« Non, non, on doit en parler, » dit Hinata, essayant de repousser les attaques de Kageyama et de garder la photo hors de porté.

« EFFACE-LA DE TA MÉMOIRE, » exige Kageyama alors que Hinata saute encore une fois hors de porté. « T’AS RIEN VU. »

« Jamais ! Jamais, je vais me souvenir de ça pour toujours, c’est la chose la plus incroyable que j’ai jamais vue. Kageyama, Kageyama, _est-ce que t’as toujours ce t-shirt ?_ »

« Non, je l’ai BRÛLÉ ! » dit Kageyama, taclant enfin Hinata au sol et attrapant la photo hors des mains de Hinata. Hinata a peur que Kageyama détruise la photo ici et maintenant mais à la place l’autre garçon l’enfonce dans son pantalon (comme si _ça,_ ça empêcherait Hinata de la récupérer plus tard).

« Je parie que c’est pas vrai, » dit joyeusement Hinata. « Je parie totalement que t’as toujours ce t-shirt, t’as gardé la photo– »

« Parce que c’est– c’est mes amis, OK ? » dit sèchement Kageyama.

« Pas d’après la photo ! » dit Hinata. « D’après la photo, vous êtes tous dans le même club. Le Miracle Boyfriend Club. Parce que t’es mon PETIT-AMI et tu M’AIMES– »

« Ferme-la, Abruti ! »

« Yamayama-kun, pas besoin d’être timide, » fredonne Hinata. « Tu m’aiiiiiimes, tu penses que je suis le meilleur, t’as un t-shirt orange pour commémorer tes sentiments pour moi– »

Kageyama se lance en avant et Hinata se prépare à l’impact mais à la place, Kageyama le tire vers lui et l’embrasse agressivement – une tactique pour le mettre au silence à laquelle Hinata est bien plus que prêt à répondre avec grand enthousiasme.

Quand Kageyama s’écarte il dit juste : « Idiot. »

Hinata sourit de toutes ses dents, entendant le _Bien sûr que je t’aime,_ que Kageyama ne dit pas. « Hey, hey, est-ce que les autres savent ? Je dois appeler Tetsuya tout de suite, c’est sérieusement la meilleure chose– »

« T’as pas intérêt ! » crie Kageyama, renouvelant ses efforts pour tacler Hinata et le garder en place.


	5. Leçon de Vie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Une gentille personne anonyme a demandé que Masaomi confronte Youji pour avoir volé ses cartes de crédits, mais j’ai écrit ça à la place, surtout parce que je pense que ce serait hilarant dans le contexte de ‘Love Doesn’t Discriminate.’ Ça se passe peu de temps après que Masaomi ait adopté Akashi.

« Masaomi-san, je crois que tu as été victime d’une fraude de carte de crédit. »

« Ah ah, Seijuurou, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? »

Akashi ne laisse pas son agacement être visible.

(« Aux yeux de la loi je ne suis pas ton tuteur mais ton père. C’est un titre niais et antique pour exprimer un lien familial forcé que nous aurions déjà dû dépasser en tant que société, mais c’est important de garder les apparences pour la populace. »

Akashi évite instinctivement les liens familiaux mais il reconnaît la nécessité de garder les apparences.)

« Je crois que tu as été victime d’une fraude de carte de crédit, _Père_. »

« Très bien. Et aussi, c’est impossible. Ma cybersécurité est la meilleure du monde. »

Akashi admet à contre-cœur que ça doit être vrai, parce que _Momoi_ l’avait dit, et ça signifiait quelque chose d’entièrement différent quand un Pink Two était impressionné par ta cybersécurité.

« Es-tu en train de me dire que _tu_ as acheté plus d’1 million de yen de fournitures de construction pour des réfugiés au Kenya ? »

« Oh, Youji, » balaye Masaomi. « C’est un achat de Youji. Je me demandais où était passé cette carte de crédit. »

Par ‘Youji’ Akashi sait que Masaomi parle de Sergent Kasamatsu, mais il a toujours l’impression de ne pas avoir toutes les informations-clefs. « Sergent Kasamatsu a volé l’une de tes cartes de crédit ? »

« Il fait ça. Je lui en donnerais une à son nom mais je pense qu’il aime le challenge de la voler lui-même. Cet homme est un pickpocket surprenamment talentueux. »

Akashi a toujours l’impression qu’il y a quelque chose qu’il ne comprend pas, et la simple audace de la situation l’offense à un niveau fondamental. « Il vole ta carte de crédit et ça ne te _dérange_ _pas_? »

« C’est ça, » dit Masaomi en haussant les épaules. « Seijuurou, quand tu es aussi riche que nous le sommes, il y a deux genres de personnes pauvres. »

« ...OK, » dit Akashi, avec la certitude absolue que ce que Masaomi est sur le point de dire va être incroyablement offensant pour les personnes pauvres.

« Il y a le genre qui s’attend à ce que tu payes pour tout et le genre qui, à cause de sa ‘fierté’– » (Masaomi met dramatiquement l’emphase sur ses guillemets aériens) « – ne te laissera payer pour rien. Ce genre est le pire. »

« Très bien, » dit lentement Akashi. « Donc Sergent Kasamatsu fait partie du premier genre ? »

« Non, Youji fait partie du troisième genre. »

« Tu _viens_ de dire qu’il n’y avait que deux genres– »

« Quand quelqu’un dit qu’il n’y a que deux genres de personnes il y a _toujours_ un troisième genre secret. Souviens-toi de ça, Seijuurou. »

Akashi résiste à l’envie de soupirer. Masaomi avait énoncé beaucoup de leçons de vie à des moments inattendus et des ‘choses dont il faut se souvenir’ depuis qu’il avait emménagé et Akashi commence à penser qu’il les invente juste au fur et à mesure.

« Le troisième genre est très rare. Ils se fichent sincèrement de si tu as ou non de l’argent donc ce n’est pas dérangeant quand ils ont besoin de l’utiliser. »

Dépenser aléatoirement des millions de l’argent de quelqu’un d’autre, ça ne sonne _pas_ comme quelqu’un qui s’en fiche de la richesse de son ami, mais Akashi réalise que ce que Masaomi veut vraiment dire c’est que le _véritable_ ‘troisième genre’, c’est la personne dont tu t’en _fiches_ si elle dépense ton argent.

Ce qu’Akashi a _aussi_ du mal à comprendre. Il ne peut pas imaginer être un jour dans une position où il dépenserait des quantités astronomiques d’argent pour quelqu’un _d’autre_.

« Et aussi, je t’avertis, si Youji touche un jour malicieusement tes fesses, c’est qu’il est probablement en train de voler ton porte-feuille. »

Akashi tousse et d’une voix légèrement étranglée il dit : « Sergent Kasamatsu n’a jamais, pour autant que je le sache, tenté de toucher mon postérieur. »

« Nous serons en alerte s’il essaye. Cet homme sait définitivement comment faire les poches. »

« ...D’accord. Je me… souviendrai de ça. »


	6. Pop Culture

_« Es-tu en train de regarder de la pornographie ?! »_

« Quoi ? » dit Takao, levant les yeux de confusion. « Non, je regarde le clip de ‘Wrecking Ball’. » Au visage rouge vif de Midorima et à son refus de regarder l’écran d’ordinateur de Takao, Takao a l’impression qu’ordinairement, il trouverait la situation hilarante, sauf qu’il est trop vexé. « Tu pensais que je regardais un porno avec ma mère et ma sœur dans la pièce d’à côté ? Sans verrouiller la porte ? Quel genre d’amateur tu penses que je suis ? »

« Eh bien– »

« Et de plus, tu pensais que je regardais un porno avec des _femmes_? Shin-chan, tu comprends _pas_ à quel point je suis gay ? Parce que si _c’est_ le cas, je fais sérieusement mal mon taf en tant que petit-copain. »

« _D’accord,_ je-- »

« Non, non, je peux pas laisser ça passer ; tu pensais que je regardais du porno avec _Miley Cyrus_ , genre, vraiment mec, tu devrais connaître mes goûts mieux que ça – »

« Je suis désolé d’avoir offensé ta dignité, » dit Midorima, levant les yeux au ciel et ne regardant toujours pas l’ordinateur de Takao.

« D’un _autre_ côté, » dit Takao, s’illuminant, « si jamais tu regardes _un jour_ du porno, j’ai une collection assez bonne– »

« La ferme, Takao. »

Bonus :

« Je te l’ai dit, c’est pas du porno, elle twerke– »

« Je me fiche de ce qu’elle fait, doit-on vraiment regarder ça maintenant ? »

« Ecoute, j’essaye d’éduquer ta culture ici, Shin-chan, t’as vraiment des temps de retard, si tu sais même pas ce qu’est le twerk– »

« Arrête de dire ce mot. Ce n’est pas un mot. »

« Mais _si_ c’est un mot, et ça fait que prouver pourquoi t’as besoin de moi pour faire ton éducation. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: quelqu’un sur tumblr a demandé ‘Miley Cyrus’ et quelqu’un d’autre a demander ‘twerk’ et euh, c’est ce que j’ai écris ?


	7. Bébés

« Oh, timing parfait, » dit Kasamatsu quand Kise entre. Il ajuste le bébé qui est actuellement en train de hurler dans ses bras et dit : « Tu peux le tenir pour– »

« Ah ah ah, nope, » dit Kise, et il ressort immédiatement.

*

« Shin-chan, le bébé va pas t’attaquer, » dit Takao, balançant la fille de son voisin pour qu’elle rigole.

Midorima, qui est actuellement assis aussi loin qu’humainement possible tout en étant toujours considéré comme étant dans la même pièce dit sèchement : « Je sais ça. »

« Donc… tu pourrais te rapprocher. »

« Non, merci, je suis très bien là où je suis. »

*

« Ooh, il est si mignon, » fond Momoi devant le plus jeune cousin Imayoshi.

« Tu veux le tenir ? » demande Sayuri.

« Oh, oooh, non, ça va. » Momoi s’éloigne légèrement. « Noooon, ça me va de juste regarder. »

« Où est parti Daiki ? » demande Michiru.

Shouichi montre du doigt : « Il s’est enfui en courant dans un grand flash bleu de lâcheté dès qu’il a vu le bébé. »

*

« Ramasse-le. »

« _Toi,_ ramasse-le, » lâche Akashi.

« Je ne le ramasserai pas, je porte de l’Armani, » dit Masaomi. « Sais-tu comment les bébés sont salissants ? Ça sort des deux côtés. »

« Tu es l’adulte, elle a laissé le bébé avec toi, » dit Akashi.

« Non, non, tu es infiniment plus responsable que moi, tous nos employés le savent, elle a clairement laissé le bébé avec toi. »

« Tu as bien plus d’expérience avec ce genre de choses, » dit Akashi.

« Je n’en ai certainement pas. Quand Youji a commencé à se reproduire, j’ai évité sa maison comme la peste. Tu peux lui demander, il se portera garant de mon inexpérience. »

Le bébé hurle encore et les deux Akashis baissent les yeux vers la poussette.

« Je pense que ton avocat arrivera bientôt, » dit Akashi.

« Oh, Dieu merci, _lui_ il pourra ramasser le bébé. »

*

« Kuroko… est-ce que tu as _peur_ du bébé ? » demande incrédulement Kagami alors qu’il tient le plus jeune petit-fils Fujimaki.

« Non, » dit Kuroko, sonnant un chouïa défensif. « Les bébés sont juste… tout petits. »

« Tu portes tout le temps ce chien. »

« Les chiens sont bien plus robustes que les bébés, » répond Kuroko. « Et de toute façon, les bébés sont… très étranges. »

« _Etranges ? »_ répète Kagami.

« Je les aime bien en théorie, mais nous avons tous eu beaucoup de difficulté à comprendre ce que _sont_ les bébés, » explique Kuroko. « C’était très horrifiant d’apprendre d’où ils venaient. Nous n’avons pas cru les médecins de la FSDJ quand ils nous l’ont expliqué la première fois. Cependant, Momoi-san savait apparemment déjà, et je crois bien qu’elle était plus horrifiée que le reste d’entre nous. »

Ça… semble très logique, d’une manière assez tragique. « Tu aimerais le tenir ? »

« Je ne préférerais pas, » refuse poliment Kuroko. « Au moins… pas aujourd’hui. Peut-être que plus tard, j’essayerai. »

*

Bonus :

« Oh, bordel, d’où est-ce qu’ils sont sortis, ceux-là ? »

Murasakibara hausse simplement les épaules. « Une dame avait besoin de retourner au magasin. Elle m’a reconnu des infos donc elle m’a demandé si je pouvais les surveiller. »

« Debout ! Je veux re-marcher ! » dit la petite fille qui est actuellement assise sur les épaules de Murasakibara en tirant sur ses cheveux comme sur des rênes ; Murasakibara obéit en se levant ( _«_ _You-hou_ _! »_ crie la fille) et en balançant le bébé qu’il est en train de tenir. Le bébé est actuellement en train de sucer un maiubo.

« Murochin veut en porter un ? »

« Non, non, Dieu, non. » Himuro s’éloigne, horrifié par la suggestion. « Je vais être… là-bas. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA:
> 
> Quelqu’un a demandé le mot ‘bébés’ et c’était trop mignon pour que je résiste. Aussi, il y a [ici](http://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/153414477239/alright-thanks-for-asking-friends-i-am-now-happy) des headcanons bonus sur pourquoi Murasakibara est si bon avec les enfants.


	8. Bébés : Coda

« Il est _doué_ avec les enfants, Taiga, t’arrives à le croire ? »

« Eh bah, non, en fait-- »

« Et pas juste _doué_ avec eux, c’est _adorable._ Ça me fait des trucs tout chaud chelous à mon utérus non-existant. »

« ...OK, c’est une image chelou, mais OK... »

« Oh bordel, qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? » gémit Himuro avant de cacher sa tête dans ses mains. « Et si il veut des gosses un jour ? Qu’est-ce que je vais faire à ce moment-là ? »

« Euh ? » commence Kagami, mais il ne finit pas. Il avait une fois entendu son frère dire au mec avec qui il sortait : « Oh bordel, non, j’adopterais jamais. La seule raison pour laquelle je considérerais l’idée, ce serait pour pouvoir rouler sur la voie de covoiturage. »

(Cette relation n’avait pas duré longtemps.)

« Je vais devoir adopter, » s’émerveille Himuro.

« T’es pas _obligé_ , » dit Kagami.

« Non, tu comprends pas. C’était _super_ adorable. Et un peu sexy, d’une manière à laquelle je m’attendais pas. J’ai toutes pleins de fantaisies domestiques depuis. J’ai genre envie de le voir dans un tablier maintenant. »

« Arrête de parler, s’il-te-plaît, » supplie Kagami. « J’ai vraiment pas besoin de cette image la prochaine fois qu’on joue au basket. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Quelqu’un a demandé une futur fic avec les Miracles et leurs enfants, mais j’essaye délibérément d’éviter d’écrire trop loin de le futur dans cet univers (pour l’instant) donc j’ai écrit cette petite scène à la place.


	9. Ex

« Tu sais, t’as pas besoin d’être nerveux, » remarque Takao, déchiré entre être amusé et être agacé par la manière dont Yamamoto n’arrête pas de regarder par dessus son épaule et de se tenir éloigné de Takao. « C’est pas comme si Shin-chan est le genre de mec qui flippe parce que son copain parle à un autre gars. Je pourrais pas sortir avec un mec comme ça, si c’était le cas– »

« Je sais, je sais, » grimace Yamamoto. « Je peux pas m’en empêcher – il a juste toujours été un peu i _ntense_ , tu sais ? »

« _Shin-chan ?_ » s’exclame Takao. Parce, OK oui, sur le terrain ce mec peut être intense de malade, mais il ramène aussi régulièrement des animaux en peluche ou des marionnettes en cours.

« Ecoute, ça se peut que t’aies pas remarqué, mais il a tendance à regarder _mal_ les gens. Tu sais, surtout les gens qui te parlaient. »

Takao a l’impression que c’est probablement quelque chose qu’il aurait remarqué.

« Il l’a _toujours_ fait, » insiste Yamamoto, quand le doute de Takao devient évidement avec son silence jugeur. « Même quand vous étiez pas en couple et que vous faisiez juste ce truc de basket co-dépendant chelou, il regardait mal, et ça me faisait un peu avoir peur pour ma vie. »

« OK, t’es juste _ridiculement_ stupide là, » dit Takao, devenant défensif et en colère à l’implication que Midorima ferait du mal à quelqu’un de Shutoku. Il voit son petit-ami du coin de l’œil et lui fait signe de venir : « Oi ! Shin-chan ! »

Yamamoto se raidit et Midorima a légèrement l’air d’un chat qui vient de marcher sur quelque chose de collant.

« Dis à Yamamoto que tu vas pas le tuer juste parce qu’il a mis sa langue dans ma bouche avant que je te connaisse. »

Les yeux de Yamamoto ressortent, et il a l’air d’être en train de mourir, et Midorima observe le membre du club de Kendo avec un regard impérieux. « Je ne le tuerais pas juste pour cette raison, non. »

Takao ouvre la bouche pour dire : « Voilà, tu vois, » mais il la referme quand il réalise qu’il y avait une emphase sur certaines syllabes dans cette phrase qui le mène à penser que peut-être Yamamoto n’est pas _complètement_ ridicule dans sa paranoïa.

« Content qu’on soit d’accord ! » dit-il à la place, passant un bras dans celui de Midorima et le tirant pour s’éloigner. « A plus, Yamamoto ! »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Le prompt était – comment Midorima réagirait s’il rencontrait l’un des ex-petits-copains de Takao. Le reste de la phrase de Midorima est : « … mais si tu l’avais blessé, nous aurions eu une conversation très différente... »


	10. Kasamatsu et Masaomi

« HEY ! »

Kasamatsu recrache l’eau qu’il est en train de boire et tousse, s’étouffant presque, surpris par l’apparition soudaine d’un homme adulte qui le regarde maintenant avec une expression distincte de ‘Objectif Atteint’.

« T’es le gosse de Youji, pas vrai ? Qu’est-ce que je dis, évidemment que tu l’es, tu lui ressembles trait pour trait. »

« Euh, ouais, » dit Kasamatsu. Il n’est pas certain de ce que l’apparition soudaine d’Akashi Masaomi signifie, mais ça ne peut pas être quoi que ce soit de bon.

« Tu es celui qui a orchestré la mission de sauvetage, oui ? » Il le dit comme une question, mais ses yeux sont acérés, avec une intensité concentrée qui rend clair qu’il n’a aucun doute de la réponse.

« Eh bien, je dirais pas _orchestré_ , » répond Kasamatsu avec gêne. « Momoi a fait le plus gros du travail, et une fois que la FSDJ était impliquée, mon père et le Sergent Sakurai ont fait toute la coordination– »

« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, gamin, tu n’iras jamais loin dans la vie si tu ne t’attribues pas le mérite pour ton travail. Etre humble ne fera qu’assurer que quelqu’un _d’autre_ s’attribue le mérite pour ton travail, et tu ne seras qu’un loser. »

« Je vois. Euh. Merci. » Sa ressemblance avec Akashi Seijuurou est un peu troublante. Kasamatsu a toujours pensé que la plupart des complexes pouvaient être expliqués par Teiko, mais il commence à réaliser que cet homme pourrait expliquer beaucoup des valeurs déformées du Miracle dans la vie.

« C’était bien fait, » continue Masaomi. « Je suivais une piste complètement mauvaise, et la FSDJ n’allait pas être capable d’agir, sans aucune certitude. Et si ces gamins étaient partis tous seuls, eh bien, ça aurait été un bain de sang. Tu as relié les points. C’était impressionnant. »

Kasamatsu reste silencieux parce qu’il ne veut pas recevoir une autre leçon sur l’humilité. Mais ça n’a pas l’air bien, de recevoir des louanges comme ça. Il était resté sain et sauf à la maison pendant que Kise risquait sa vie – pendant que son _père_ avait risqué sa vie. Et ça ne s’était pas passé sans accros – Furihata Kouki était toujours à Hawaï pour guérir d’une blessure _par_ _b_ _alle_ et Akashi ne s’en était pas non plus échappé sans blessure.

Ce qui, maintenant qu’il y pensait… « Vous devriez pas être avec Akashi ? Il est pas toujours en train de guérir ? »

« Qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire, lui tenir la main ? » demande Masaomi avec incrédulité. « Pleurer à son chevet ? Ce serait une torture pour nous deux. J’ai été le voir, il va bien. Maintenant, parlons de toi. »

Kasamatsu a un peu l’impression qu’un large animal prédateur vient de le voir.

« Quels sont tes plans après le lycée ? La fac ? Un job ? »

« La fac, » répond Kasamatsu avec prudence.

« Bien, bien. Et après ça ? Tu as des objectifs de carrière ? Tu ne prévois sûrement pas d’intégrer l’armée. »

« Euh. J’y ai pas vraiment pensé. »

« Bien, c’est bien. Ça te plairait un stage aux Akashi Industries ? Nous avons un programme très adapté pour les étudiants– »

« Hey ! Eloigne-toi de mon fils ! »

« Gah ! » dit Masaomi, sursautant et ayant l’air d’un homme qui vient de se faire prendre en train de voler des cookies.

Le père de Kasamatsu arrive comme une tornade, fulminant. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Masa-chan ? »

_Masa-chan ?_

« Rien ! Je suis en train de parler gentiment à Yuki-kun ici présent. »

_« Yukio_. Tu as _oublié_ le nom de mon fils ? »

« Pour ma défense, tu en as tellement. »

« _Trois_. J’ai trois gosses. »

« Ce qui est deux de plus que ce dont tu as besoin, vraiment, si on part du principe que tu aies bien fait les choses la première fois. Honnêtement, j’ai toujours été surpris que Hinami te laisse la mettre enceinte si souvent, j’ai toujours pensé qu’elle était plus sensée que ça– »

« Putain de bordel de merde, Masaomi. Reste loin de mon gosse putain. »

« J’ai juste pensé qu’il était prometteur ! Il pourrait avoir une vraie carrière au lieu d’être un troufion militaire, aie – aie ! »

Youji attrape Masaomi par l’oreille et commence à le tirer pour le faire sortir. « Non. Mauvais tycoon. Aucun de mes fils ne vendra son âme comme ça. »

« Appelle-moi ! » articule Masaomi, lançant l’une de ses cartes de visite à Kasamatsu alors que Youji continue de le traîner vers la sortie.

Kasamatsu _fixe_. Il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir proprement comprendre ce dont il vient d’être témoin.

_Bordel_. Son père est en fait _ami_ avec _Akashi Masaomi_. Assez proche, en plus, pour qu’il agisse comme ça. Il se demande pourquoi il n’a jamais su ça avant.

Mais encore.

Peut-être que ce n’est pas si surprenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Il y avait des demandes adorables pour savoir si Kasamatsu savait que son père et Masaomi étaient amis.


	11. Suzuno Chiho

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent immédiatement son _épreuve_ (s’être fait enlever, tirer dessus) il y eut une déconnexion assez nette entre la réalité et l’expérience que Furihata en a eu. Les gens venaient lui parler tout le temps et c’était de plus en plus difficile de dire s’il les avait déjà rencontrés avant ou s’ils étaient juste des inconnus curieux qui voulaient en savoir plus sur son expérience dramatique. En toute honnêteté, Furihata avait eu du mal à se souvenir des visages et des conversations de cette période, parce que la plupart était un flou.

Teiko avait été un cauchemar, et pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi Furihata n’était sûr d’avoir réussi à se réveiller.

*

Donc il lui faut un moment pour réaliser que son _épreuve_ l’a apparemment rendu intéressant, d’une manière dont il n’a jamais été intéressant avant, parce que maintenant tout à coup les filles de sa classe lui parlent vraiment.

Ce qui, franchement, est comme la plus grande injustice du monde, parce qu’après des années à être pratiquement invisible pour le sexe opposé, on le remarque enfin, et tout ce à quoi il peut penser, c’est Akashi Seijuurou.

S’il y a un pouvoir supérieur (le destin, des dieux, l’univers), il a certainement un sens de l’humour assez spécial.

*

Il ne pense plus jamais à Suzuno Chiho, sauf dans une comparaison passagère pour réaliser que ce qu’il ressentait _alors_ n’a rien à avoir avec ce qu’il ressent _maintenant_.

(Il était, admet-il à contre-cœur, amoureux de l’idée d’être amoureux. Suzuno Chiho n’était pas une vraie personne pour lui, juste ce qu’il voulait qu’elle soit pour lui. Ce qui était injuste pour elle, et aussi très immature. Pas étonnant que son frère n’ait jamais pris ses recherches de romance au sérieux. Elles n’étaient pas du tout sérieuses, au final).

Le fait que les filles lui parlent maintenant et que ça ne vaut rien pour lui est vraiment juste une confirmation que _peu importe_ ce qu’est ce truc qu’il a avec Akashi (pour l’instant, juste un message, un mail, un appel, et un souvenir) c’est différent de tout ce qu’il a eu avant.

*

Quand il commence enfin à _sortir_ avec Akashi, ça semble presque être trop beau pour être vrai, et il a ce genre de bonheur qui ne peut pas être abattu. Et il erre toujours dans un genre de brouillard où ce qui l’entoure ne semble pas tout à fait réel.

C’est pourquoi ça lui prend si longtemps de réaliser que Chiho lui parle. « Je disais qu’on devrait aller au cinéma ce week-end. Tu pourrais venir me chercher à six heures-- »

« Il a un petit-copain maintenant ! » lâche Fukuda, faisant sursauter Furihata et Chiho. « Qui est vraiment riche ! »

« Ouais, c’est vrai ! » se mêle Kawahara. « Un petit-copain beau, riche et athlétique ! Qui l’aime ! »

« Et qui dépense plein d’argent pour lui ! » dit Fukuda.

« Et qui est un million de fois plus beau et plus génial que toi ! Donc Furi a pas besoin de toi ! » finit Kawahara.

« _Quoi ?!_ » dit Chiho.

« Quoi, » dit Furihata.

*

« Est-ce que vous essayiez de la rendre jalouse _pour moi ?_ »

« Elle a besoin de savoir que t’es passé à autre chose, » renifle Fukuda.

« Je _suis_ passé à autre chose ! »

« Ouais ! A un petit-copain vraiment riche, athlétique et beau, » dit Kawahara. « Tu devrais vraiment insister plus sur ça. »

« Allez, les gars, » dit Furihata, profondément embarrassé.

« _Toi_ allez. Si j’étais toi, Furi, je dirais à _tout le monde_ qui m’a jamais rejeté que j’ai maintenant un petit-copain riche, » dit Kawahara.

« Un _beau_ petit-copain riche. Je veux dire, objectivement parlant, » dit Fukuda.

« Je… pense pas que ça marche comme ça, » dit Furihata. « Considérant le fait que la plupart d’entre elles préféreraient sortir avec Akashi plutôt qu’avec moi. »

« Eh bah, exactement, » dit Kawahara. « Ça montre à quel point t’es une marchandise précieuse. »

« Mais… c’est tellement pas nécessaire, » s’exclame Furihata. Il est heureux maintenant. Il est heureux du genre qu’il ne pensait pas pouvoir exister hors de la fiction. Ça ne semble pas bien de se _vanter_ de ça.

« Crois-moi, » dit sombrement Kawahara. « C’était nécessaire. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: La demande était qu’Akashi rencontre Suzuno Chiho et qu’il y ait une sorte de revanche, mais je pensais un peu qu’elle ne méritait pas ça juste pour avoir été superficielle. Mais j’ai aussi pensé que les amis de Furi ne seraient pas d’accord avec moi sur ce point :P


	12. Cicatrices

C’est un concours de circonstances complet qui amène Takao à surprendre un Midorima nu, mais c’est juste l’un des aléas des vestiaires des garçons.

Pour sa défense, Takao n’en voit juste assez longtemps que pour pense, _Oh bonjour, nouveau matériau pour mes fantaisies les plus salaces,_ avant de se tourner et de dire : « Whoops, désolé Shin-chan, » et se préparer à sortir.

Il n’est pas prêt pour la manière abrupte dont il se fait coller contre le mur, le pouvoir de Midorima le figeant complètement sur place. Il laisse échapper un hoquet mais ensuite Midorima est _là_ , derrière lui, se tenanttout près mais sans le toucher. Takao ne peut pas le voir, mais c’est comme s’il pouvait sentir la présence de Midorima dans son dos quand il est complètement immobile, face au mur.

« Tu l’as vue ? » siffle Midorima.

« Oi, Shin-chan ! » dit Takao, essayant de se dégager. Être piégé par Midorima ( _nu_ ) est en fait en train de faire des choses très embarrassantes et très alarmantes à la libido de Takao, et il doit se crier dessus intérieurement : ‘Reprends-toi, mec ! C’est pas le moment ! »

« _Tu l’as vue ?_ » exige une nouvelle fois de savoir Midorima.

« Oui, j’ai vu ta bite, désolé ! Elle était juste là ! C’était seulement pendant une seconde, calme-toi, t’as _pas du tout_ à avoir honte de là, Shin-chan. » C’est un euphémisme – ils les faisaient _bien_ à Teiko.

Il tombe abruptement au sol quand il est soudainement relâché.

« Tu– ce n’est pas– tais-toi, Takao ! C’est même pas– ! »

Takao risque un coup d’œil et voit Midorima (maintenant enroulé dans une serviette) qui ne le regarde décidément pas.

Rougissant, pratiquement nu, Midorima est vraiment agréable à regarder, même si Takao commence à se sentir comme un énorme pervers. Il sort rapidement pour _eux deux_ , et c’est seulement plus tard qu’il se demande ce que Midorima ne voulait pas qu’il voit.

*

En général comme principe de vie, Takao fait de son mieux pour ne jamais avoir l’air d’un pervers, donc il a toujours mis un point d’honneur à ne jamais reluquer aucun de ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires ou aux onsen, même si parfois il est vraiment, vraiment tenté de s’attarder sur un Midorima pratiquement nu.

Ce serait, décide-t-il, énormément mal de regarder Midorima dans le bain parce que le pauvre mec est presque aveugle sans ses lunettes. Donc, théoriquement, Takao _pourrait_ le regarder autant qu’il le veut (et _oh_ , parfois il le veut vraiment ; Midorima est souvent agaçant, et arrogant, et très pète-cul, et Takao lui en veut toujours pour ce qu’il s’est passé au collège, mais _putain_ il est incroyablement sexy) et Midorima ne le saurait jamais. Et rien que le fait que _c’est_ une chose incroyablement tentante à faire est une raison de plus pour laquelle Takao ne regarde très délibérément _pas_ Midorima dans le bain, même quand il n’y a qu’eux deux et que personne ne saurait.

C’est la raison principale pour laquelle, malgré le fait qu’il soit une personne naturellement observante, et la plus proche de Midorima à Shutoku, il ne sait pas pour les cicatrices jusqu’à ce qu’on lui fasse remarquer.

*

Plus précisément, après qu’il entende les Troisièmes Années en parler.

« Ecoute, tout ce que je dis c’est que ça ressemble un peu à une blessure par balle, vous pensez pas ? » dit Miyagi.

« Je suis pas sûr que je saurais vraiment ce à quoi une blessure par balle ressemble normalement, » dit Kimura.

« Il a toutes ces coupures sur sa poitrine, » dit Otsubo, l’air perturbé. « J’ai toujours voulu demander, mais il rend pas ça facile, pas vrai ? »

« Je suis pas sûr qu’il y ait une manière facile de demander : ‘Est-ce que c’est l’armée qui t’a coupé comme ça ou est-ce que c’est un produit du labo qui t’a créé,’ » dit sèchement Miyagi.

Takao sursaute au dernier commentaire, parce que c’est seulement là qu’il réalise qu’ils parlent de _Midorima._

« Pauvre gosse. Ça explique un peu pourquoi il est– vous savez, » dit Otsubo.

« Super chelou ? » dit Miyagi. « Ouais. Je suis toujours occasionnellement super tenté de lui lancer un ananas à la tête. Mais tu sais. Je pense pas que je le ferais un jour. Ça semble juste… mal. »

Leurs voix se perdent alors qu’ils s’éloignent de Takao ; les trois ne sont probablement même pas conscient que Takao était dans les vestiaires.

*

Donc évidemment ça veut dire qu’il _regarde_ , la prochaine fois qu’ils sont aux bains ensemble pendant un camp d’entraînement. Et il voit le bon nombre de coupures sur la poitrine (autrement très agréable à regarder) de Midorima, et la cicatrice ronde sur sa jambe qui ressemble _en effet_ un peu trop à une blessure par balle. Et toutes choses considérées _c’est_ vraiment perturbant. Combinées avec les commentaires de Midorima sur le fait qu’ils n’étaient que les seuls Projets à s’être échappés et ça peint une image vraiment horrible de Teiko que Takao n’est pas sûr d’être prêt à y réfléchir sérieusement.

*

Bien, bien plus tard, quand il en sait plus sur Teiko, quand il en sait plus sur _Midorima_ , quand tout à changé entre eux, Takao voit **GM-G7283** marqué sur la cuisse de Midorima et ça ne le choque même pas, comme ça aurait pu le faire il était une fois.

Maintenant, il sait ce dont Teiko est capable, et il connaît certaines cicatrices de Midorima, de l’extérieur comme de l’intérieur.

« Pourquoi tu voulais pas que je la voie ? » demande Takao, sa voix douce.

« Je voulais que personne la voie, » dit Midorima. « Je la déteste. Je déteste ce qu’elle signifie. Et je ne voulais pas que _toi_ tu la vois. Surtout pas toi– Je– »

Et maintenant n’est pas le bon moment – Midorima n’est pas tout à fait prêt – mais Takao se promet qu’un jour il embrassera la marque et toutes les cicatrices que Midorima a.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Le prompt demandait qu’une équipe voie les cicatrices d’un Miracle, et j’ai choisi Shutoku et Midorima parce qu’une partie de ça était une scène que je voulais inclure dans ‘Don’t Blink’ mais j’en ai jamais eu l’occasion.


	13. Furihata Kyo

Furihata Kyo sait qu’il a beaucoup d’avantages naturels. Beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles les autres ont du mal – le sport, l’école, se faire des amis, flirter – lui viennent naturellement. Il a toujours essayé de faire un effort conscient pour ne pas laisser tout ça lui monter à la tête, mais il serait le premier à admettre que tous ses talents dans la vie lui permettaient d’avoir l’assurance facile et inébranlable de pouvoir faire face à tout ce que la vie mettrait sur son chemin.

Cette assurance se brisa complètement quand son petit frère se fit enlever.

*

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi _inutile_ avant. Son petit frère était en danger et il n’y avait absolument _rien_ qu’il pouvait faire. Toute cette expérience lui fit réaliser qu’au final, ça n’avait pas _d’importance_ à quel point il était talentueux – à quel point il était intelligent ou athlétique, combien d’amis il avait – parce que rien de tout ça n’aidait quand quelqu’un qu’il aimait était en danger.

Et son frère s’était fait _tirer dessus_. Kyo va être pour toujours reconnaissant que Kouki ait été sauvé et ramené à la maison, mais il s’est fait tirer dessus et ila été affamé et _dieu seul savait quoi d’autre_ et Kyo n’a jamais autant eu l’impression d’être un raté.

Puis il y eut Akashi Seijuurou.

*

Le truc, c’est que Kyo a toujours été un peu inquiet intérieurement que Kouki finisse par tomber amoureux d’une salope haineuse qui lui marcherait dessus. Kouki tombait amoureux _si_ facilement, avec les plus petits gestes, et il était toujours si désireux de faire plaisir que c’était vraiment facile pour les gens de prendre avantage de lui. Kouki avait un cœur très chaleureux et généreux et beaucoup de personnes dans ce monde étaient des connards. Kyo avait toujours eu raison de s’inquiéter qu’une femme sans cœur abuserait de la bonne nature de Kouki à travers son besoin d’affection.

Quand Kouki lui dit qu’il était bisexuel, le plus gros problème de Kyo avec ça fut : _Oh génial, maintenant je dois aussi m’inquiéter d_ _e_ _tous les_ hommes _horribles qui_ _pourraient_ _le blesser !_ Et c’était une perspective bien plus terrifiante parce que Kouki était tombé pour _Akashi Seijuurou_.

Qui, vraiment, ne fait que donner un air assez doux en comparaison et vraiment pas si mauvais que ça à toutes les salopes imaginaires haineuses des scénarios inquiets de Kyo des perspectives romantiques de son frère.

*

« Allons, Furihata-san, tu ne peux pas me détester pour toujours. »

Kyo fronce les sourcils, en colère que ce garçon soit chez lui. Akashi était arrivé plus tôt de Kyoto, et Kouki n’est pas encore rentré de l’école. « Est-ce que le fait que c’est à cause toi que mon petit frère s’est fait enlevé et tiré dessus va changer un jour ? Non ? Alors je suis presque sûr que je peux te détester pour toujours. »

Akashi le regarde avec reproche. « Le fait que nous ne nous entendons pas bouleverse Furi. »

Kyo tique, résistant l’envie de frapper cette condescence suffisante. « Tu n’es pas le premier, tu sais. Kouki tombe amoureux tout le temps. » Akashi ne fait qu’hausser un sourcil donc Kyo continue. « T’étais probablement gentil avec lui pendant l’enlèvement, et c’est pour ça qu’il t’aime maintenant. C’est seulement temporaire. Il a aimé une fille une fois juste parce qu’elle lui a donné une gomme. »

« Suzuno Chiho, je sais, » dit Akashi avec légerté. « Elle lui a dit que s’il devenait le meilleur à quelque chose, elle sortirait avec lui. »

Kyo cligne des paupières. Il n’avait certainement pas entendu _cette_ partie avant.

« Toutes choses considérées, je suis reconnaissant de son avertissement, sinon Furi n’aurait pas commencé à jouer au basket, et je ne l’aurais jamais rencontré. Même si je trouve personnellement de tels ultimatums de mauvais goûts, pas toi ? »

« Oui, » dit Kyo, puis il fronce encore plus les sourcils à son acquiescement automatique. « Je suis surpris qu’il t’ait parlé d’elle. »

« Furi me dit tout. » Akashi sourit de sa manière satisfaisante qui donne à nouveau envie à Kyo de le frapper. « Le fait que Furi ait été libéral avec ses affections autrefois ne me gêne pas, Furihata-san. »

« Non ? »

« Plutôt l’inverse, en fait. Je trouve beaucoup de confort dans le fait que Furi ait eu tellement d’amours passagers. Cela tend à être un bon signe que ses affections pour _moi –_ qui ont enduré le temps et, si tu me permets de le dire ainsi, l’opposition considérable de ses amis et de sa famille – sont d’une nature différente et plus permanente. »

Kyo atteint maintenant un tout nouveau niveau de froncement de sourcils parce qui parle comme ça ? « _Ça,_ c’est certainement une manière optimiste de penser. »

Akashi penche la tête. « Personne ne m’a jamais appelé un optimiste avant. Quelle nouveauté. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux de mon frère ? » éclate Kyo, arrivé à sa limite.

« Quoi ? » s’enquit Akashi, sa voix changeant légèrement.

« Tu n’as pas réussi à m’avoir, OK ? Je te fais pas confiance, et tu ne peux pas me convaincre que tu aimes _vraiment_ Kouki. »

« Tu trouves impossible que quelqu’un puisse aimer ton frère ? » dit Akashi, sa voix portant toujours un ton indéchiffrable.

« Je trouve impossible que _toi_ tu l’aimes. Laisse-moi être clair, j’ai fais des recherches sur toi – je sais que tes Ordres doivent être obéis, et que tu es incroyablement riche, et que tout ça peint une image très hautaine, donc je te le redemande – qu’est-ce que tu veux de mon frère ? »

Les connards riches tombent peut-être tout le temps amoureux de pauvres filles au bon cœur dans ces dramas coréen que sa mère regarde, mais Kyo sait que le monde réel ne marche pas comme ça et il ne va _pas_ laisser un connard jouer avec son bébé de frère.

Akashi soupire et réajuste sa position dans sa chaise. « Que c’est décevant. »

« _Excuse_ -moi ? » fulmine Kyo.

« Toi, » dit Akashi, avec désintérêt. « Tes assomptions sont erronées de façon inhérente. Je t’aurais respecté plus si tu avais au moins pu présenter tes arguments d’une façon raisonnable. »

« Oh, tu sais quoi– » dit Kyo, se levant précipitamment et se préparant à jeter ce gosse hors de chez lui.

Akashi le cloue sur place avec un regard impérieux.

« Laisse- _moi_ être clair, Furihata-san. Ton frère a pu avoir des passades par le passé, mais ce n’est pas mon cas. Mon estime n’est pas donnée à la légère. Tu as l’air d’avoir mal interprété mon caractère et je t’assure, je ne suis pas quelqu’un qui joue imprudemment avec les sentiments de quelqu’un d’autre. Il y a, je suppose, un bon nombre de raisons pour lesquelles tu pourrais ne pas m’apprécier personnellement, mais aies au moins la courtoisie de ne pas aimer des défauts de personnalité que je possède vraiment, et pas ceux que tu penses que j’ai parce que je suis riche. »

Kyo lui lance un regard noir et pense qu’il n’a probablement jamais détesté quelqu’un plus que cette personne devant lui.

Akashi n’a pas du tout l’air dérangé par ce regard. Il le croise avec neutralité et continue : « Et si je peux corriger une fausse assomption de plus – je n’étais pas gentil envers Furi pendant notre enlèvement. C’était Furi qui était gentil avec moi. Ton frère a beaucoup de qualités incroyables, et je suspecte que tu le sais. Crois-moi s’il-te-plaît quand je dis que je le sais aussi. »

Kyo peut voir Kouki par la fenêtre – il va bientôt arriver dans l’allée. Il pourrait continuer de se disputer mais il sait qu’il a complètement perdu ce round.

« D’accord. La prochaine fois j’aurai des arguments plus raisonnés de pourquoi je t’aime pas. »

« Tout ce que je demande, c’est des adversaires dignes, » murmure Akashi, mais son attention se tourne déjà sur Kouki alors qu’il passe la porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Cette demande était plus d’interactions d’Akashi et de Kyo (leur relation est un travail en cours.).


	14. Malade

Takao avait toujours pensé que tomber malade quand ta mère est infirmière avait ses avantages et ses désavantages. D’un côté, on prend toujours bien soin de lui. D’un autre côté, elle a toujours eut l’air de penser que c’était un affront personnel à son honneur quand il avait un rhume.

« Tu t’es bien souvenu de te laver les mains ? »

« Oui, m’man, » dit Takao entre deux toux.

« Tu as pris tes vitamines, pas vrai ? T’es resté près de quelqu’un qui avait un rhume ? »

« Non, mais j’ai léché des pigeons l’autre jour, tu penses que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ça ? »

« Pas besoin d’être sarcastique, Kazu-chan, je me demandais juste comment c’était arrivé. Je vais te faire de la soupe. »

*

Sa mère n’a jamais été du genre à être aux petits soins quand Takao était malade, et maintenant qu’il est plus âgé elle le laisse principalement livré à lui-même parce qu’elle doit aller au travail. Ce qui n’est pas vraiment un problème, sauf que parfois il se sent seul.

OK, d’accord, il se sent _habituellement_ seul. Il déteste ça, mais quand il est malade il se sent particulièrement en manque d’affection. Il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, se sentant malheureux et misérable et pathétique.

Etre malade, c’est le pire.

*

« C’était très imprudent de ta part, Takao. »

Takao cligne des paupières à l’apparition qui se tient au-dessus de son lit. « Shin-chan ? »

Il pense qu’il est peut-être en train de rêver. Il ne sait pas pour quelle autre raison Midorima serait là, fronçant les sourcils de sa manière mécontente et glorieuse spéciale Midorima.

« Je t’ai ramené les devoirs, » dit Midorima. « Et aussi, tu aurais dû prendre mieux soin de toi. T’es-tu lavé régulièrement les mains ? »

Ah, ça _sonne_ certainement comme Midorima. Et aussi comme sa mère, et bordel, ce n’est _pas_ une comparaison que Takao veut refaire un jour.

« Shin-chaaan, » gémit Takao. « Ton petit-ami adorable et adoré est malade. Ça veut dire que tu dois être gentil. Et me choïer. Et prendre soin de moi. »

Il n’est pas exactement sûr de ce à quoi il s’attend – Midorima n’est pas le plus démonstratif des petits-amis – mais il est assez satisfait quand Midorima réajuste ses lunettes et dit : « Très bien. »

*

Midorima est très efficace dans ses soins, et Takao se rappelle faiblement que l’autre garçon étudie pour devenir médecin. Il surveille la température de Takao, s’assure qu’il boit beaucoup d’eau, et lui administre le prochain dosage de médicament avec ponctualité.

Quand il a fini, il s’assoit dans la chambre de Takao, et il commence à étudier.

« Tu peux faire ça chez toi, » marmonne Takao.

« Je suis bien là où je suis, » dit Midorima d’un ton sec.

*

Midorima mange le souper dans la chambre de Takao quand Takao est trop fatigué pour sortir de son lit pour manger sa soupe.

C’est… _sympa_ qu’il soit là, mais étrangement perturbant. « Shin-chan, t’es pas obligé de rester, » dit Takao, quand Midorima ne donne aucune indication qu’il prévoit de partir après son repas.

« Je sais ça, » dit Midorima.

*

Takao se réveille et voit la silhouette de Midorima à son chevet, enveloppée par les ombres. C’est clairement le milieu de la nuit, et Midorima est assis là, complètement en alerte, regardant à travers la fenêtre.

« Shin-- ? » Takao ne peut pas croasser complètement les mots, et il est presque sûr qu’il est toujours en train de rêver, parce qu’il n’y a aucune raison pour laquelle Midorima serait toujours là.

« Rendors-toi, Takao, » dit Midorima, et sa voix est un mélange bizarre entre stricte et douce.

« Tu – dors ? »

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’autant de sommeil que toi, » explique Midorima, comprenant la question inachevée de Takao. « J’ai été conçu pour tenir une semaine sans dormir, si besoin. »

Takao est toujours à moitié-endormi et lourd de sommeil. Midorima se penche et prend la main de Takao dans la sienne et c’est sûrement pas réel parce que Midorima n’initie presque jamais de contact physique. Mais sa main est chaude contre la sienne, et serrée aussi, comme si Midorima avait peur de lâcher prise.

« Shin-chan, » dit Takao, complètement réveillé maintenant, et presque un peu effrayé par la gravité de Midorima. Dans l’obscurité, la réalité a l’air un petit peu altérée, et Midorima agit si bizarrement que Takao pense qu’il doit y avoir quelque chose de plus profond qui est en train de se passer. Peut-être même quelque chose de dangereux.

Midorima se penche pour placer son front contre celui de Takao. « S’il-te-plaît rétablis-toi vite, Takao, » dit Midorima, sa voix basse et cassée et désespérée. « Je n’aime pas te voir comme ça. Je déteste que tu sois si vulnérable. Je déteste que tu te brises si facilement, je déteste– »

 _C’est juste un rhume_ , a envie de dire Takao. S’il allait mieux, il le balayerait d’un rire (mais, évidemment, s’il allait mieux, il ne serait pas dans cette situation). Il rirait et frapperait peut-être le dos de Midorima et lui dirait qu’il est bête.

Mais tout a l’air si différent, là dans le noir.

« OK, Shin-chan, » murmure Takao. « Je vais me rétablir. »

« Bien, » dit Midorima, mais il ne s’écarte pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : On m’a demandé plus de sick!fick, donc plus de sick!fic !!


	15. Jaloux

Pour Furihata, Harudori Minoru était d’abord juste l’un des amis de son grand frère, donc ça avait semblé assez inoffensif de s’arrêter pour dire bonjour quand il l’avait vu alors qu’il attendait qu’Akashi revienne de – de là où Akashi allait quand il orchestrait silencieusement la mécanique de leurs rendez-vous. (Furihata est _plutôt_ certain que ça nécessite seulement une quantité copieuse d’argent et rien d’illégal. Furihata a essayé de convaincre Akashi une douzaine de fois que des quantités copieuses d’argent et des manœuvres machiavéliques ne sont pas nécessaires pour passer un rendez-vous agréable, mais Akashi a l’air de prendre un plaisir sincère à faire des stratégies pour leurs sorties comme s’il coordonnait une guerre tactique, donc après un moment Furihata l’a juste laissé planifier comme il le voulait).

Ça a l’air assez inoffensif de parler avec l’un des amis de son frère, mais ensuite Minoru sourit de toutes ses dents et dit : « On a pas parlé depuis que tu m’as cruellement rejeté à l’arcade. »

Furihata rougit – il ne peut pas s’en empêcher, il a toujours rougi facilement – et dit avec colère : « Oh, allez, on sait tous les deux que tu faisais juste attention à moi parce que Kyo-nii te l’a demandé. »

Minoru rit, un son qui vient du fond de sa gorge et qui remplit l’espace entre eux deux. « Est-ce que c’est _ça_ que tu as pensé ? Pas étonnant que t’aies été si furax à la fin de la nuit. Oh bordel, non, ça fait un moment que tu m’intéresses, mais Kyo m’a toujours chassé. La fois où j’ai demandé si tu étais intéressé par les mecs j’ai cru qu’il allait m’arracher la tête. Kyo est un bon ami, donc je voulais pas briser le Bro Code en te courant après. Il m’a seulement donné le feu vert quand il s’est mis à désapprouver l’autre gars. »

« OK, c’est insultant _sur tellement de niveaux,_ » dit Furihata avec colère, à nouveau furieux contre son frère. Il va avoir une _longue_ conversation avec son frère sur le fait de mettre son nez dans ses affaires de cœur.

« Peut-être, mais tu dois y penser de ma perspective, tu sais ? Si l’un de _tes_ amis ne voulait pas que tu sortes avec son frère ou sa sœur, t’insisterais pas, ah ouais ? »

« Ouais, » concède Furihata avec réluctance, sachant qu’il ne courrait pas après le frère ou la sœur hypothétique de Kawahara ou Fukuda s’ils étaient contre.

« Tu m’intéressais _sincèrement_ , pourtant, » dit Minoru, sa voix s’adoucissant alors qu’il avance d’un pas. « J’ai un crush sur toi depuis que t’es passé après l’entraînement de foot cette fois-là, tu te souviens ? »

« Oh, » dit Furihata, pas habitué à ce que quelqu’un le remarque quand Kyo était dans le coin.

« Mais je suis tellement en rogne contre Kyo maintenant. Je déteste penser que j’ai perdu ma chance parce qu’il a fait une crise à ce moment-là, tu sais ? »

Furihata a abruptement l’impression que Minoru se tient trop près. « Oh, eh bah– »

Il sursaute à la soudaine chaleur qui l’enveloppe, et Akashi est là, ses bras autour de la taille de Furihata. « Kouki, » fredonne son petit-ami. « Qui est-ce ? »

Furihata déglutit parce qu’il n’a pas commencé ce rendez-vous avec Seijuurou, et il n’est pas sûr de ce que ça signifie que ‘l’autre’ Akashi soit là ici et maintenant. « L’un des amis de Kyo-nii. Il – eep ! » La main de Seijuurou autour de sa taille bouge sous le haut de Furihata et caresse plus haut sur sa peau. Furihata est persuadé de n’avoir jamais été aussi rouge.

« Vraiment ? » dit Seijuurou, fixant son regard sur Minoru, comme un cobra qui regarderait un moineau.

Minoru fronce les sourcils. « Tu rends Furihata-kun mal à l’aise. C’est vraiment de mauvais goût. »

« Je te mets mal à l’aise, Kouki ? » dit Seijuurou, ses lèvres effleurant le cou de Furihata.

« Mmmehummmur, » réussit à dire Furihata.

« Je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant, » dit Seijuurou, de sa manière qui est clairement un ordre et aussi peut-être une menace.

C’est pas vraiment surprenant que Minoru parte.

« Seijuurou ! » s’exclame Furihata. « C’était pour quoi, ça ? »

« Cet homme était clairement un intrus, » dit Seijuurou, sa tête toujours dans le cou de Furihata.

« Tu me fais pas confiance ? » dit Furihata, légèrement blessé par ça.

« Evidemment que je te fais confiance, Kouki, » apaise Seijuurou. « Mais ce n’est pas en moi de me tenir sur le côté quand je fais face à l’ennemi. »

« Il n’est pas _l’ennemi,_ » dit Furihata, scandalisé. « Il n’est même pas de la compétition. Je t’aime – tu sais ça, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, je sais, » dit Seijuurou d’un ton satisfait, pressant un baiser rapide contre les lèvres de Furihata et s’en fichant clairement de l’aversion de la bonne société face aux démonstrations publiques d’affection.

« Et maintenant cet intrus le sait aussi. »

Furihata n’est pas convaincu que ce soit le message que Minoru a retenu, mais il ne va certainement pas dire ça. La main de Seijuurou est toujours à l’intérieur de son haut et elle caresse toujours sa peau nue et c’est très distrayant, donc il décide qu’il peut continuer cette conversation plus tard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : La demande était un Miracle jaloux, Akashi de préférence =D


	16. Le Véritable Double Rendez-Vous

Ça aurait été difficile de manquer les cheveux rouges vifs dans la foule, et Takao a toujours été observant des visages autour de lui. Il voit Akashi d’abord, avec juste une seconde assez longue pour se demander pourquoi il est à Tokyo, avant de voir Furihata et deux personnes qu’il ne reconnaît pas immédiatement.

Il décide là tout de suite de prétendre ne pas les avoir vu – c’est vraiment juste la chose _sympa_ à faire, puisque que c’est probablement un rendez-vous, et ce n’est pas comme si Takao veut traîner avec _Akashi._ Donc il se tourne pour marcher dans l’autre direction, mais ensuite le garçon aux cheveux clairs (qui a l’air familier, de près) regarde tout à coup droit vers lui et gazouille, attrapant le bras de Furihata.

Furihata se penche puis suit le regard du garçon et voit Takao. Avant que Takao ne puisse s’échapper on lui fait coucou avec enthousiasme, donc il affiche un sourire et flâne jusque là où les quatre garçons sont assis.

« Salut, Takao ! » dit gaiement Furihata. « Tu te souviens de mon ami, Mihashi. »

Takao regarde le garçon aux cheveux clairs et il tilte. « Oh ouais ! Il voulait parler à Shin-chan. »

Le garçon sourit et hoche timidement la tête, et ça lui revient maintenant. C’était un des gosses que Teiko avait enlevés. Midorima avait été d’une humeur bizarre après la rencontre – un peu silencieux et pensif.

« Voici le petit-ami de Mihashi, Abe Takaya. » Takao regarde le jeune homme à l’air sévère et irritéqui est assis entre Mihashi et Akashi. Abe fait un signe de tête en guise de salutations quand Takao le regarde.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est, un double rendez-vous ? » lance malicieusementTakao. Puis face aux expressions légèrement penaudes de Furihata et Mihashi (et la profonde indifférence d’Abe et Akashi) Takao éclate de rire. « _C’est_ un double rendez-vous ! Oh les gars, eh bah, je vais pas vous déranger ! »

« Tu nous déranges pas, » dit Furihata. « Tu es plus que bienvenu– »

« Non, non – personne veut tenir la chandelle ! Je vous laisse entre tourtereaux. » Mihashi et Abe ont tous les deux l’air embarrassés par ce que Takao vient de dire. Takao s’éloigne, riant pour lui-même, et s’émerveillant d’à quel point le monde peut être étrange parfois. Il a hâte de dire à Midorima qu’Akashi a organisé un double rendez-vous.

*

Il a beaucoup de shopping à faire dans la zone, donc ce n’est pas entièrement surprenant quand il croise le garçon irrité aux cheveux sombres dans les toilettes des hommes d’une galerie marchande.

« Hey, Abe-kun, pas vrai ? » dit joyeusement Takao.

« Ouais, » dit le gosse avec prudence.

« Takao Kazunari, » lui rappelle Takao. « Je sors aussi avec un Miracle, si Furihata t’a pas mis au courant. »

« Oh, » dit Abe, se détendant un peu.

« Tu dois aimer _énormément_ ton copain pour faire tout ce chemin pour un double rendez-vous, » remarque Takao.

« Il y a des gens pires avec qui Ren pourrait insister que je traîne, » dit sombrement Abe, laissant Takao se demander qui sur cette terre pourrait être pire qu’Akashi dans l’esprit de ce garçon.

« Je dois demander, » commence Takao. « Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être à un double rendez-vous avec _Akashi ?_ »

« C’est _vraiment chelou_ , » dit Abe, pour la gratification de Takao. Mais ensuite à la surprise de Takao, Abe continue avec : « Ce mec n’a aucun concept de l’argent. On va partout en _limousine_. Il n’arrête pas de proposer des concerts et des restaurants friqués et d’offrir de payer pour tout. C’est comme si dépenser des _milliers_ de yen par heure, c’était juste de l’argent de poche. J’ai l’impression de traîner avec un star de cinéma. »

« _Euuuh_ , » dit Takao ; cela présente une toute nouvelle avenue de problèmes qu’il n’avait même pas considéré à l’idée de sortir en double avec Akashi Seijuurou. C’est aussi, en toute franchise, pas la première inquiétude qui lui serait venue à l’esprit. « Donc il a pas… » Il se tait pendant qu’il essaye de penser à une manière de demander ‘est-ce qu’il a menacé de s’arracher les yeux et/ou d’arracher ceux de quelqu’un d’autre pendant que vous êtes en public’ sans avoir l’air trop alarmant. A la place, il finit avec : « Il est pas un peu… intense ? »

Les sourcils d’Abe se froncent alors qu’il réfléchit à la question avec une gravité étrange qui a l’air alien dans les toilettes des hommes d’une galerie marchande. « Ouais, un peu, » dit-il lentement. « C’est un peu intense juste d’être dans la même pièce qu’eux tous, parfois. De temps en temps je me souviens que je suis le seul à pas avoir été enlevé par des savants-fous et c’est un peu bizarre de faire partie d’une minorité comme celle-là. »

Takao sursaute, mais Abe ne le remarque pas. L’autre garçon continue avec sa confession : « Parfois j’ai l’impression que je pourrai jamais comprendre ce que Ren a traversé. Mais Akashi est plutôt bon pour l’expliquer. J’aime ça chez lui. Je veux dire– il l’a _vécu,_ pas vrai ? C’est tout ce qu’il connaissait. Mais il est quand même toujours vraiment compréhensif de ce que ça signifie pour Ren. J’apprécie ça. »

Takao n’a jamais connu Akashi pour être particulièrement compréhensif sur quoi que ce soit. Mais en vrai, ils n’ont jamais vraiment interagi en dehors du basket, donc c’est peut-être injuste de juger.

Bon, la menace d’arrachement d’yeux était une première impression plutôt distinctive mais c’était raisonnable de penser qu’il y avait plus chez lui.

« Je ferais mieux d’y retourner. Ren devient nerveux quand je m’en vais trop longtemps. »

« Bye, » dit Takao alors qu’Abe retourne sur ses pas, et il continue de réfléchir à Akashi pendant un bon moment après ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : @you-saved-more-than-my-life a demandé que d’autres personnes réalisent qu’Akashi a aussi vécu beaucoup d’événements traumatisants, avec des points bonus pour le retour de Mihashi et Abe. 
> 
> Merci d’avoir lu !!!


	17. Plaisir Coupable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : le prompt était ‘plaisir coupable’ et le titre alternatif qui était trop long pour rentrer dans le titre du chapitre est : ‘Quatre Fois Où Kise A Été Pris En Train D’être Flippant à Propos De Kasamatsu Yukio et Une Fois Où Il N’a Pas Été Pris.’

Kise prend une inspiration profonde et soupire dans l’odeur de Kasamatsu Yukio. Il _peut_ techniquement Copier cette odeur, mais ça n’a jamais vraiment été la même chose. Il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir expliquer ce qui le rend fou de cette odeur ; il sait exactement quel shampooing et gel douche Kasamatsu utilise, mais curieusement cette odeur est toujours différente, et il veut rester comme ça pour toujours.

« Ryouta-nii ? »

Kise sursaute et tombe presque du lit.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais sur le lit de Yukioo-nii-san ? » demande Ren d’un air interrogatif, debout dans l’encadrement de la porte.

« C’est mon lit, » dit rapidement Kise.

« Non, c’est pas vrai, ton lit c’est celui près de la fenêtre. »

« Bah, c’était plus près. Je dors dans n’importe lequel. Je fais pas attention parfois. Sors de ma chambre, morveux ! »

Ren le regarde comme s’il était taré, mais il sort.

*

Kise pense que c’est ridiculement stupide que Kasamatsu doive rester après l’école pour étudier – étudier, c’est stupide, étudier avec d’autres personnes (qui ne sont _pas_ Kise!) c’est stupide. Clairement, ce n’est pas la faute de Kise s’il a besoin de se réconforter comme il peut.

« Eh ? Ryouta-nii, pourquoi tu Copies Nii-san ? » demande Mizuki, entrant dans la pièce.

Kise n’hésite pas pendant une seule seconde, il sait comment se sortir d’une situation difficile. « De quoi tu parles, Mizuki ? Kise est pas– »

« Nii-san vient de me déposer. Il va rentrer bientôt. »

« Oh. Merde. » Kise se retranforme.

« Est-ce que tu portes l’uniforme de Nii-san ? » demande Mizuki, fronçant les sourcils.

« Non. »

« Ce sont pas ses chaussettes montantes ? »

« Non, la ferme. Si tu dis ça à quelqu’un je vais t’étouffer dans ton sommeil. »

« Comme si je voulais parler de mon frère flippant qui est un pervers pour mon autre frère, » dit Mizuki, levant les yeux au ciel.

Kise répondrait bien, mais il doit se changer avant que Kasamatsu ne rentre.

*

Kise prend une longue gorgée d’eau de la bouteille qu’on vient de lui passer avec un enthousiasme particulièrement secret.

« Tu sais, Kise, tu prends toujours la bouteille après Kasamatsu. »

Kise jette un coup d’œil à Moriyama et dit : « Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

« S’il-te-plaît, » dit Moriyama. « Tu m’as pratiquement arraché la main la fois où Kasamatsu m’a passé la bouteille. Je lis des shoujo, je sais ce qu’est un baiser indirect. Et tu prends _toujours_ la bouteille après le Capitaine. »

Kise plisse les paupières. « Tu fais beaucoup attention aux habitudes de Kasamatsu-senpai. »

« Woah, arrête-toi là, gamin. Je suis 100 % hétéro, me regarde pas comme ça. Je fais juste la conversation. »

« Fais la conversation ailleurs, » dit Kise. Kasamatsu n’est pas dans le coin pour lui dire de respecter ses aînés, donc il ne ressent pas le besoin d’être respectueux.

« Compris. » Moriyama sort.

*

Kise avait pensé être peut-être immunisé contre l’embarras face à des figures parentales – Youji étant comme un grand frère vraiment génial, la plupart du temps – mais apparemment il se trompait.

« Oh bordel, » dit Youji, se couvrant le visage. « Je vais pas poser de questions. »

« C’est vraiment probablement pour le mieux si t’en poses pas, » dit Kise, son visage inconfortablement rouge.

« _C’est_ mon fils, tu sais– »

« T’as dit que t’allais pas posé de questions ! »

« Oui, oui. J’en pose pas. On parle plus jamais de ça. »

*

Kise regarde Kasamatsu pendant qu’il dort et il ne peut même pas croire que c’est en train d’arriver. Il est allongé à côté de lui dans son lit, leurs membres emmêlés. Selon les règles de Kasamatsu, ils ne font _que_ dormir, rien de plus, parce que leurs frères sont dans la chambre d’à côté.

Mais même aussi innocent que ça puisse être, Kise se sent incroyablement excité, comme s’il s’en sortait en faisant quelque chose d’interdit.

Kasamatsu Yukio a toujours été le plaisir coupable de Kise.

Il ne s’en est jamais senti particulièrement coupable, et maintenant, il n’aura jamais à le faire.


	18. Ce Que Hinata A Fait Pendant l’Enlèvement d’Akashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Le prompt se demandait comment Karasuno avait réagi à la nouvelle qu’Akashi avait été enlevé, donc ça se passe pendant ‘You Could Never Wear My Crown.’

Hinata se réveille avec ses deux parents qui se tiennent au-dessus de son lit. C’est un peu déconcertant.

« Shou-chan, » dit sa mère, sa voix douce et pleine d’inquiétudes. « On doit te dire quelque chose. »

Le cœur de Hinata s’accélère immédiatement alors qu’il imagine une série de désastres potentiels.

« Ton ami Akashi s’est fait enlevé hier, » dit son père.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Hinata, profondément atterré.

« Essaye de rester calme, Shou-chan, » dit Sawako.

« Ils sont _tarés ?_ » s’exclame Hinata. « Il va les tuer ! »

« Quoi ? » dit Kousei.

« Akashi ! Il va tout détruire ! Punaise, j’espère qu’il va pas commencer une guerre ou quoi. »

Ses parents n’ont pas vraiment l’air de savoir quoi faire de ça.

*

« Je t’emmène à l’école, » dit Kousei.

« Quoi, pourquoi ? » dit Hinata.

« Juste parce que. »

« Mais c’est une perte de temps ? Tu dois aller au travail, et je peux juste prendre mon vélo. »

« Je t’emmène à l’école, » dit Kousei, plus fermement cette fois.

*

Manger le déjeuner avec Kageyama est devenu un truc plus régulier depuis qu’ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, mais c’est un peu étrange quand Tsukishima et Yamaguchi se pointent aussi.

« Tu dois être tellement inquiet, » dit Yamaguchi.

« Non ? » dit Hinata, confus. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour ton ami ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je suis plus inquiet pour ce gosse qui est avec lui. Akashi sait prendre soin de lui-même. »

*

« Euuuh… les gars ? »

« Ouais, Shouyou ? » demande Nishinoya.

« Je peux aller aux toilettes tout seul. »

« Ouais, ouais, » dit Tanaka.

« Donc… vous avez pas besoin de venir avec moi ? »

« Tu rencontres toujours des gens flippants aux toilettes, » dit Nishinoya. « Raison de plus, si quelqu’un va t’enlever, ce sera quand tu dois pisser. »

« Personne va m’enlever ! » s’exclame Hinata, réalisant enfin ce qui se passe.

« Pas quand on est là, » acquiesce Tanaka.

*

« J’ai promis à ton père que je te ramènerais chez toi, Hinata-kun, » dit Takeda après l’entraînement.

« Mais je vis tellement pas sur votre route, » proteste Hinata.

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, » dit Takeda.

*

Le lendemain, c’est pire.

« Capitaine, Suga-san, » proteste Hinata.

« N’y pense même pas, » dit Daichi. « Tu vas nulle part sans escorte. »

« Mais– »

« Pas de mais, » dit Suga.

*

« _Asahi-san._ » A ce stade, Hinata est plus qu’un peu indigné par l’injustice de la situation. « _Asahi-san_ va être mon escorte. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire, ça ? » demande Asahi.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire si je me fais enlever ? » demande Hinata, essayant de ne pas paraître trop accusateur envers son senpai au cœur de verre.

« Il va leur envoyer une attaque dans la tête, » dit Tanaka, frappant Asahi sur le dos.

« Euuh. Ce qu’il a dit, » dit Asahi.

*

C’est, peut-être, la dernière goutte quand Yachi se montre pour l’accompagner à l’entraînement.

« Yachi-san, pas toi aussi, » grogne Hinata.

« Les villageois B peuvent aussi se battre ! » dit-elle, levant gaiement ses poings.

« Hum hum, impossible, arrête ça. Et puis, c’est pas comme ça qu’on fait un poing. »

« Vraiment ? » dit Yachi, regardant ses mains.

« Pour l’amour de– » Hinata ravale son exclamation et va sur le terrain de volley.

*

« JE SUIS UN SUPER-HUMAIN GENETIQUEMENT CONÇU ! » crie Hinata quand il arrive. « ET JE PEUX VOLER. »

« Tu peux sauter, » dit Tsukishima avec un rictus.

« C’EST PAREIL ! »

« Fais avec, Shouyou, » dit Nishinoya.

Hinata envoie un regard noir et se demande si ça l’aiderait d’insister sur le fait qu’il a été entraîné pour être un assassin ou pas. Probablement pas.

Il n’est sincèrement pas si inquiet que ça pour Akashi. Les Miracles savaient prendre soin d’eux-même. Sa plus grande inquiétude, c’était l’humain qui avait été pris avec lui. Hinata était si frustré par ses coéquipiers – ne réalisaient-ils pas qu’ils se mettaient en danger ?

« Sois pas aussi abruti, » dit Kageyama, le poussant légèrement avec son corps et le regardant mal.

Hinata s’affaisse et soupire. Ils ont peur. Il comprend ça. Et… il apprécie ça un peu.

Il le supportera pour l’instant. Si quelqu’un essaye de le kidnapper, tout le monde – Karasuno comme ses aspirants kidnappeurs – apprendront par eux-même que Hinata Shouyou a été entraîné par Teiko.

Il peut protéger ses amis.


	19. T-shirts

Kuroko trouve le t-shirt quand il fait la lessive.

Il regarde le t-shirt plus longtemps qu’il ne le devrait, parce que Kagami entre et le trouve comme ça. « Kuroko, tu veux – ack ! » Kagami bouge avec l’instinct d’un athlète saisonné et prend le t-shirt des mains de Kuroko avant que Kuroko puisse s’écarter.

« Kagami-kun, tu es si éhonté, je n’en avais aucune idée, » dit passivement Kuroko.

« C’est pas ce que tu penses ! C’est pas à moi ! »

« Il appartient à quelqu’un d’autre qui sort avec un Miracle, alors ? » questionne Kuroko, poliment.

« Ce que je veux dire c’est, » rougit Kagami. « OK, c’est _à moi_ , mais c’est de la faute de Takao. C’est lui qui l’a fait. »

« Je vois, » dit Kuroko. Il essaye d’imaginer Kagami avec le t-shirt (et réalise qu’il a en fait _vraiment_ envie de voir Kagami le porter). « Cette couleur ne suivrait pas du tout avec tes cheveux. »

« Je sais, ferme-la. » Kagami froisse le t-shirt en une boule et refuse de croiser son regard. « J’en voulais un noir. »

Ce qui, remarque Kuroko, n’est _pas_ la même chose que ne pas vouloir porter du tout le t-shirt. Une vague de chaleur se propage dans son corps, et Kuroko est persuadé de pouvoir convaincre Kagami de porter le t-shirt pour lui après tout.

*

Kise trouve le t-shirt par accident, quand il fouille dans l’armoire de Kasamatsu. (Il n’a plus de vêtement, et il déteste vraiment faire la lessive et aime porter les vêtements de Kasamatsu, donc vraiment, c’est juste logique de combiner ces deux choses en choisissant parmi les t-shirts de Kasamatsu).

C’est tout au fond du dernier tiroir, enfoncé dans un coin, et quand Kise le trouve il pousse un son comme une inspiration, une exclamation et un couinement combiné qui doit avoir l’air très alarmant parce que Kasamatsu arrive en trombe : « Oi, Kise, qu’est-ce qui va pas-- oh, merde. »

« _Senpai_ , » respire Kise. « S’il-te-plaît, mets ça, s’il-te-plaît, s’il-te-plaît. »

« Pas même dans tes rêves les plus fous, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Ça va _carrément_ faire partie de mes rêves, » acquiesce Kise. « S’il-te-plaît, mets-le juste _une fois_ , je ferai tout, _tout_ , si tu portes ça. N’importe quelle chose dégradante, dépravante que tu veux, je le ferai. »

Et à la surprise de Kise, Kasamatsu s’arrête et _y réfléchit_. Kise pense qu’il va mourir d’une combinaison de bonheur et de manque d’oxygène.

Kasamatsu vole le t-shirt des mains de Kise pendant qu’il est distrait.

« Senpai, » boude Kise.

« Je garderai ça en tête, » dit Kasamatsu. « La prochaine fois que j’ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose. »

« Quoi – qu’est-ce que t’as dit ? »

Mais Kasamatsu est déjà parti, ses oreilles légèrement rouges.

*

Takao a prévu très stratégiquement sa démonstration. Il attend que sa mère et sa sœur soient hors de la maison (ils sont à MM Land, avec Dr. Kishitani et Naoko, rendant l’occasion absolument parfaite parce qu’il n’y a également aucune chance que la famille de Midorima ne soit dans le coin) avant d’inviter Midorima pour manger chez lui.

Takao a un jeu auquel il aime jouer, ça s’appelle : ‘Faire Rougir Shin-chan Des Teintes de Rouges de Plus en Plus Sombres à Chaque Occasion’. Le plus rouge devient Midorima, le plus de point Takao se donne dans ce jeu. Il gagne, pour l’instant.

Cette soirée commence avec lui qui ouvre la porte en portant un tablier. « Shin-chan, t’es arrivé ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu portes ? » bafouille Midorima, déjà légèrement rouge.

Takao sourit à pleine dents. « Tu veux le repas, un bain, ou moi ? »

Midorima se retourne pour partir.

« Attends, attends ! Reviens, je rigolais, » dit Takao, tirant Midorima dans la maison. « Allez, j’ai déjà fait à manger ! »

« Idiot, » dit Midorima, plus rouge qu’avant.

Maintenant qu’il est dans la maison, avec la porte fermée précautionneusement derrière lui, Takao porte le coup de grâce et enlève le tablier.

« Qu’est-ce – _qu’est-ce que c’est que_ _ça ?_ »

« Ce vieux truc ? » dit Takao, montrant son t-shirt d’un geste. « Tu l’aimes ? Je l’ai fait moi-même. »

« Retire-ça tout de suite, » dit Midorima.

« Ooh, Shin-chan, si audacieux, » sourit Takao, bougeant pour retirer son t-shirt.

« _C’est pas ce que je voulais dire._ »

C’est un nouveau niveau de rouge sur Midorima, et Takao compte cette soirée comme un énorme succès.

*

Himuro porte toujours son t-shirt. A peu près dès qu’ils ne sont pas obligés d’être en uniforme. Murasakibara ne sourcille même pas.

« Mec, je sors pas avec toi si tu portes ce t-shirt, » dit Fukui.

« Hm ? » dit Himuro.

« Bordel, vous êtes tellement gênants. Je vais pas au ciné si tu portes un t-shirt assorti à ton copain. Surtout parce que vous savez pas ne pas être tout le temps l’un sur l’autre. »

« J’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, » dit innocemment Himuro.

« T’es assis sur ses genoux là maintenant, » gémit Fukui.

« Eh bah, on est pas encore dehors, » dit Himuro.

« On est déjà sorti avec vous, ça vous arrête pas, » dit Liu. « Change de t-shirt, Himuro. »

« Mais le violet me va bien, vous pensez pas ? »

« Le violet va bien à Murochin, » acquiesce Murasakibara.

« Vous voyez ? »

« On part sans vous, » dit Fukui.

*

Furihata adore son t-shirt, mais il ne sait pas quand il peut le porter. Il n’est pas assez courageux pour le porter en public, et il n’aurait pas de répit à cause de Kyo s’il le portait à la maison.

Mais parce qu’il _veut_ porter le t-shirt, même quand il n’est pas nécessairement assez courageux pour le montrer en public, il décide de le porter comme un maillot de corps quand il va voir Akashi. De cette manière, il a la satisfaction de le porter sans que personne ne le sache, ce qui lui apporte une bonne quantité de joie.

« Furihata, » dit Akashi, de ce ton chantant à lui qui est un mélange entre un ronronnement et un ordre et qui fait aussi frissonner Furihata avec toutes sortes de pensées sur le genre de situations où Akashi pourrait utiliser cette voix. « Es-tu en train de porter ce que je pense que tu portes ? »

« Qu-quoi ? » rit nerveusement Furihata. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« J’ai entendu parler des t-shirt par Murasakibara, Kise et un Midorima très récalcitrant. Est-ce le tien ? »

Furihata sait qu’il rougit. Il oublie parfois que les Miracles se _parlent_ les uns aux autres. « … Peut-être. »

« Laisse-moi le voir, s’il-te-plaît ? »

Oh bordel, Furihata a vraiment besoin de développer une certaine forme d’immunité contre Akashi quand il sonne comme ça, parce que ce n’est pas bon pour sa santé. Akashi qui _demande_ quelque chose est une de ses faiblesses. Furihata s’extirpe de son t-shirt, et est persuadé qu’il doit être assorti au rouge du t-shirt pour tous ceux qui regardent.

« C’est adorable, » dit Akashi, sonnant incroyablement satisfait. « C’est une bonne couleur pour toi, Furi. »

*

« Vous voulez dire que vous en avez _tous_ un ? » s’exclame Momoi. « C’est pas juste, j’en veux un ! Un rose ! »

« T’es un Miracle, » remarque Takao. « T’es pas qualifiée pour être dans notre club. »

« J’en veux un pour Dai-chan ! » insiste Momoi.

« Je porte pas de t-shirt rose, » dit Aomine.

Elle renifle. « Alors je verrai si Ryou-kun en veut un. »

« Non, tu vas pas faire ça ! »

« Hmm, t’as raison, Aomine _est_ , techniquement, un Miracle Boyfriend, » dit joyeusement Takao.

« Je rejoins pas votre club stupide, » dit Aomine.

« On veut pas de toi dans notre club, donc tu peux pas nous rejoindre, » dit Kagami.

« La ferme, Kagami, me dis pas quoi faire ! »

« Le rose n’irait pas à Aomine-kun, » dit innocemment Kuroko.

« Va te faire foutre, Tetsu, le rose m’irait super bien. »

« Fait et fait, alors, » dit Takao. « Je t’en ferai un pour la prochaine réunion. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: La demande était pour la réaction des Miracles aux T-Shirts des Miracles Boyfriends =D
> 
> EDIT : Il y a un fanart incroyable pour ça ! @furihatacookie [ici](http://furihatacookie.tumblr.com/post/156448448404/so-ive-been-wanting-to-draw-the) et @mist-me [ici](http://mist-me.tumblr.com/post/157168868187/dwellintodoodles-heres-a-thing-from-umisabaku) ont dessiné les t-shirts !!!!! Merci tellement, les amis ! ET AUSSI, l’incroyable @z-hard a dessiné toute la scène !! [C’est ici !](https://umisabaku.tumblr.com/post/159354603144/z-hard-favorite-scenes-from-designation) Je suis tellement honorée =D


	20. Anniversaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : J’ai écris ça pour @harrypotterisback, qui voulait en savoir plus sur les Miracles et leurs anniversaires, et qui a aussi eu son anniversaire récemment =D
> 
> (Ça se passe quand ils étaient à la base de la FSDJ, probablement un peu après qu’ils aient tous eu leurs noms).

« Shintarou-kun, » commence un jour Dr. Kishitani, l’air très gêné. « Je me suis toujours demandé… tu as dis que tu étais Cancer, exact ? »

Midorima réajuste ses lunettes. « Oui, c’est correct. »

« Donc… ça veut dire que tu connais ta date d’anniversaire ? »

Midorima le dévisage pendant un battement, ne voulant pas admettre qu’il ne sait pas de quoi l’homme parle.

« Tu sais… le jour où tu es né ? Le jour qui détermine ton signe du zodiac ? »

« Le sept juillet, » dit Midorima, content de comprendre enfin ce qui se passe. « Vous voulez dire le jour où j’ai été créé. »

« Euh, oui. Je dois dire, je suis surpris qu’ils vous l’aient dit. »

« Eh bien, naturellement. Nous avions toujours nos check-ups de santé et nos bilans de performance le jour où nous avons été créés, pour contrôler nos Succès en tant que Projets. Les échecs étaient habituellement mis aux ordures lors du dixième bilan, mais tous les bilans après ça étaient pour la plupart sans conséquence. »

Le treizième bilan de Kuroko arrivait, et ils savaient tous qu’il n’allait pas passer. Ça avait été la motivation de Kuroko de quitter Teiko quand ils l’ont fait. Midorima aurait été heureux d’expliquer tout ça, sauf que le Dr. Kishitani avait l’air si horrifié que ça ne semblait pas vraiment être le moment de continuer. « Dr. Kishitani ? »

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit le docteur, l’air malade. « _Oh._ »

« Nous n’avons plus de bilan, pas vrai ? » dit Midorima, l’air peu assuré. « Kise était content que le sien soit passé sans bilan. Ils étaient plutôt éreintants et personne ne les appréciait. »

« _Non_ , plus jamais, » dit Dr. Kishitani, avec une véhémence féroce qui fait plaisir à Midorima, sans qu’il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

*

« Pourquoi le gâteau est-il en feu ? » demande Akashi.

« C’est l’anniversaire de Midorima-kun, » annonce Dr. Kishitani.

« Donc… donc il a droit à un gâteau qui est en feu, » dit Kise.

« Et à des cadeaux ! » dit Nobuko, posant un cadeau emballé dans les mains de Midorima. Il baisse les yeux pour le regarder, méfiant.

« On a une pile là-bas, » dit Youji, montrant d’un geste un petit assortiment de paquets similairement emballés sur la table.

Midorima déballe avec prudence le cadeau dans ses mains pour trouver un petit ours avec un ruban vert et des lunettes. « C’est le lucky item de demain, » dit-il, sonnant satisfait. Il n’était pas sûr où il allait trouver un ours avec un ruban vert.

« J’en ai aussi un pour toi, » dit rapidement Dr. Kishitani. « C’est un livre de médecine. Tu peux l’ouvrir plus tard. Je veux dire. Si tu veux. »

« Attendez, attendez, Midorima a plein de trucs sans aucune raison ? » dit Aomine.

« Et un gâteau, » dit Murasakibara, en s’approchant du gâteau. « Il a l’air bon, même s’il est en feu. Même si Midochin pourra pas bien manger du feu. Mais moi, je pourrais probablement. »

« Non, non tu manges pas les bougies, » dit Youji, alarmé. « Shintarou souffle les bougies après qu’on ait chanté. »

« Et il fait un vœu ! » dit Nobuko. « Mais, en silence, Shintarou-kun. Après qu’on ait chanté. »

« Rien de tout ceci n’explique quoi que ce soit, » dit Akashi.

« C’est la tradition, de célébrer le jour où on est venu au monde, » dit fermement Dr. Kishitani. « Parce que c’est notre anniversaire. »

« J’ai pas eu de gâteau enflammé _ou_ de cadeaux pour mon anniversaire ! » dit Kise.

« Moi non plus ! » s’exclame Momoi.

« Vous en aurez, » dit Youji avec assurance. « A partir de maintenant, vous allez _toujours_ avoir un gâteau enflammé et des cadeaux pour vos anniversaires. Et une chanson. »

Momoi gonfle les joues, pensant peut-être qu’elle devait attendre un temps affreusement long avant d’avoir son gâteau enflammé.

« On peut célébrer en retard, plus tard ce mois-ci, pour ceux d’entre vous qui n’ont pas encore eu le leur, » dit Michiru.

« OK, » dit Momoi.

*

« Fais un vœu, Shintarou-kun, » dit Dr. Kishitani, après la chanson. « Et souffle toutes les bougies. »

Midorima souffle les bougies, mais il ne peut pas penser à ce qu’il pourrait demander d’autre. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à qu’il aurait tout ce qu’il a maintenant ; ça semble bien trop d’en demander plus.


	21. Nourriture Préférée

Black avait découvert les milk-shakes à la vanille quand il était en mission pour Teiko.

Il faisait beaucoup de choses quand il était à l’Extérieur – des choses que les autres ignoraient, des choses pour lesquelles il serait sévèrement puni si quelqu’un le découvrait. Mais ce qui était bien avec son Latent Overflow, c’était que tant qu’il ne faisait rien qui attirait trop l’attention, personne ne le remarquerait, même s’il n’utilisait pas ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait lire silencieusement un livre pendant les heures creuses d’une mission avec tout le monde ni vu, ni connu.

Le milk-shake à la vanille était parfait parce que ça n’attirait pas d’attention. (C’est seulement plus tard qu’il entendra l’association de ‘vanille’ avec ‘ennuyeux’ et qu’il pensera : ah, c’est pour ça que c’était si parfait). Il a découvert qu’il pouvait en boire un et que personne ne le verrait et il aimait beaucoup ça. C’était doux. Personne n’était jamais doux à Teiko.

Et même s’il ne _devrait_ _pas_ risquer une punition pour quelque chose comme ça, il le risquera quand même.

(Kuroko peut manger tout ce qu’il veut maintenant, sans avoir peur d’attirer l’attention sur lui. Mais il préfère toujours la vanille, à cause de ce qu’il a risqué).

*

Sans que personne ne le sache, Green avait aussi essayé la soupe de haricots rouges pendant une mission.

C’était la chose la plus imprudente, la plus désobéissante qu’il ait jamais faite. A ce jour, il est toujours légèrement atterré par sa propre rébellion. Mais il avait été tellement _curieux_ à côté de la machine, et il avait trouvé l’argent par chance, donc il n’avait pas pu résister à l’envie de pousser le bouton pour voir ce qui se passerait.

C’était un jour chaud quand il l’a essayée, et la soupe était chaude dans sa gorge. Il la but rapidement pour que personne ne le voit, et il ne réessaya jamais de faire une telle chose.

(Mais c’était l’une des premières choses qu’il voulut manger, une fois qu’ils furent libres. Midorima n’explique jamais pourquoi à personne).

*

Purple découvre les bonbons presque immédiatement après avoir été amené à la FSDJ.

Il y avait toujours beaucoup de panique et de confusion dans l’air – aucun des soldats n’avait vraiment l’air de savoir quoi faire avec les enfants qu’ils avaient trouvés, et ils avaient tous l’air un peu méfiants avec Purple. Ce n’était pas une chose pour laquelle Purple pensait avoir besoin de s’inquiéter – maintenant que personne ne lui tirait dessus il n’en avait pas grand-chose à faire, de ce qui se passait. Red s’occuperait de tout.

« J’ai faim, » annonça-t-il, parce qu’il avait habituellement toujours faim. C’était un peu surprenant qu’un des soldats lui tende un bonbon nerunerunerune, juste parce qu’il n’avait pas l’habitude d’être écouté quand il émettait cette plainte.

« Hey, » dit-il, surpris par le goût. Il était surpris par tout de ce bonbon : à quel point il était coloré, à quel point il était compliqué, comment il n’avait pas l’air d’être comestible mais il le mit quand même dans sa bouche. Il le cracha presque, pensant que ça ne pouvait pas être de la nourriture, mais ce n’était pas désagréable donc il ne le cracha pas. « C’est quoi ? »

« Un bonbon ? » dit le soldat.

« Donc pas de la nourriture ? »

« Non, c’est de la nourriture. Je veux dire, ça se mange. »

« Mais ça a pas le goût de la nourriture. Ça a bon goût. »

« La nourriture de l’Extérieur a une saveur, Purple, » dit silencieusement Black à côté de lui. Les soldats n’avaient pas encore remarqué Black, et ne l’entendaient probablement pas, mais Purple se penchant pour écouter. « Ce n’est pas censé être fade. Il existe beaucoup de saveurs différentes. »

« Euh, » dit Purple, y réfléchissant. « Alors je veux tout essayer. »

(Murasakibara n’a pas de nourriture préférée, pas vraiment. Tout ce qui est nouveau est bien. Mais cette première fois changea tout et les bonbons seront toujours au-dessus.)

*

Pink aime les cerises à cause du souvenir, et aussi à cause de son talent.

Sakurai Michiru la trouva un jour, sur le côté en train d’essayer de cacher sa rancœur et le fait qu’elle était en train de bouder. « Ils ne t’apprennent pas comment jouer au basket ?! » s’exclama la femme une fois qu’elle lui expliqua le problème. « Ces bâtards sexistes, je vais leur remettre les idées en place avec mes poings– »

« C’est pas ça, » dit rapidement Pink. « Ils ont expliqué les règles, mais tout le monde devait se retenir avec moi parce que je suis pas aussi forte qu’eux. Ils l’ont pas _dit_ , mais je pouvais le voir. Les garçons allaient pas s’amuser si je continuais à jouer, donc... » Elle ne sait pas comment expliquer qu’elle ne voulait pas combattre dans un domaine où elle n’avait aucune chance, donc elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Michiru a dû le comprendre quand même. Elle disparut et revint avec un grand bol de cerises. Elle s’assit à côté de Pink et posa le bol entre elles et dit : « Ok, petite, je vais t’apprendre un talent important dans la vie. Quelque chose qui te sera incroyablement utile plus tard dans ta vie, et qui rendra tout le monde fou de jalousie parce que peu de gens peuvent le maîtriser. »

« Vraiment ? » demande Pink. « Ce n’est probablement pas vrai. A part avec les ordinateurs, il n’y a pas grand-chose que je peux faire et que les garçons ne peuvent pas. »

« Oh ho, c’est la beauté de ce tour, même si les garçons _pourraient_ l’apprendre, c’est pas du tout aussi efficace si c’est pas fait par une jolie fille. »

« Ça a l’air incroyable ! Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

(Momoi aime le souvenir de cet après-midi qu’elles ont passé à vider le bol plus qu’autre chose.

Mais, elle doit admettre, être capable de nouer le queue des cerises avec sa langue _est_ un talent dont elle est assez fière. C’est carrément l’une des choses les plus utiles qu’elle ait jamais apprises.)

*

Blue aime les hamburgers teriyaki parce qu’il aime sincèrement le goût plus qu’aucun autre.

Imayoshi Sayuri l’a plus ou moins traîné de force à un restaurant près de la base (l’une de ses tentatives pour le normaliser à la société) et a dit qu’il devrait trouver quelque chose qu’il aime.

« Alors je vais commander tout ce qu’il y a sur le menu, » rugit-il.

« D’accord, » dit-elle, voyant à travers son bluff.

Convaincu _qu’elle_ bluffait, il a en fait commander tout. Quand elle ne l’arrêta pas, il exigea de savoir : « Comment tu comptes payer pour tout ça, sorcière ? »

« Je paye pas, c’est le Sergent Kasamatsu. J’ai pris l’une de ses cartes de crédit. »

« Ça le dérange pas ? »

« Ce mec a toujours l’air d’avoir de l’argent, donc c’est pas grave. Je pense qu’il a un suggar daddy ou quelque chose du genre. »

Blue ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais ça sonna atterrant sur le moment.

Il mit un point d’honneur à prendre une bouchée de tout ce qui arriva à la table. Et le teriyaki burger était le meilleur.

(Aomine trouve toujours que c’est le meilleur, mais il se souvient surtout que ce jour avait été _fun_. Parfois il a toujours envie d’aller dans un restaurant et de commander tout ce qu’il y a sur le menu. Mais il sait ce qu’est un suggar daddy maintenant, et ce n’est plus atterrant, mais il espère qu’un jour Momoi deviendra vraiment riche.)

*

D’une manière un peu tordue, Yellow aime la soupe de gratin d’oignons parce que Kasamatsu Yukio n’aime pas ça.

Youji les a tous les deux emmenés balader, avec l’excuse de ‘c’est pas bon de manger que la nourriture de la cafétéria tout le temps’ et Kise a choisit le restaurant.

C’est seulement plus tard que ça devient clair que Kasamatsu n’aime pas vraiment la nourriture occidentale. Il avait apparemment choisi le gratin d’oignons parce que ça semblait être le plus inoffensif, mais il a pris une bouchée et a froncé les sourcils en regardant son plat.

« T’aimes pas ? » demanda Kise.

Kasamatsu sortit la cuillère de sa bouche. « Je vais le manger. Je déteste gâcher de la nourriture. » Il prit une autre bouchée et grimaça.

« Je vais le manger, » dit Kise, prenant la cuillère de Kasamatsu de sa main, et l’utilisant pour essayer le plat de Kasamatsu.

« Tu avais ta propre cui– oh, oublie, » dit Youji.

« J’aime ça ! » dit Kise, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Kasamatsu.

« Oh, bien. Merci, » dit Kasamatsu, le fixant en retour. Ils sont assis si près l’un de l’autre, Kise penché en avant, une main touchant juste l’air de rien, prudemment, le bras de Kasamatsu. La cuillère de Kasamatsu toujours dans la bouche de Kise, et Kise pensa que c’était un peu comme s’embrasser, la manière dont ils se regardaient.

« Je suis toujours là, » dit Youji.

« Quoi ? » dit Kasamatsu, s’éloignant de Kise.

« Laisse tomber, » dit Youji, levant les yeux au ciel.

(C’est toujours le préféré de Kise, et c’est toujours marrant considérant que Kasamatsu n’aime pas ce plat. Mais ça a toujours un peu le goût d’un baiser pour lui.)

*

« Je suis désolé, c’est si fade, » dit rapidement Furihata. « C’est le seul truc que je sais cuisiner. Je sais que t’as probablement l’habitude de trucs plus élaborés– »

« Pas du tout, Furi. La soupe au tofu est en fait ma nourriture préférée, » rassure Akashi.

« Vraiment ? » dit Furihata, s’illuminant.

« Oui, » dit Akashi, prenant une gorgée satisfaite. Red n’avait jamais compris l’intérêt d’avoir une nourriture préférée. Donc Akashi peut dire avec une honnêteté parfaite que la soupe au tofu est ce qu’il préfère, parce qu’il sait que ce sera vrai, à partir de maintenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Quelqu’un a demandé comment ils avaient découvert leur nourriture préférée =D


	22. L'anniversaire de Hinata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Voici une fic d’anniversaire de Hinata pour l’anniversaire de @iamsmaughearmerawr ! =D

La seule raison pour laquelle l’idée a été implantée dans sa tête, c’est parce que c’est Yachi qui la suggère. C’est elle qui dit : « Qu’est-ce que t’as prévu pour l’anniversaire de Hinata-kun ? » comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle à demander.

Avec du recul, Kageyama pense qu’elle a dû arriver à ce déjeuner avec l’intention secrète de lui parler de l’anniversaire de Hinata, parce qu’elle avait l’air particulièrement contente de manger quand même avec lui et Yamaguchi même si Hinata n’est pas là. (Tsukishima les rejoignait rarement pendant leurs pauses-repas, et seulement quand Yamaguchi arrivait à le harceler gentiment pour qu’il fasse une apparition. Il arrivait à esquiver la plupart du temps en disant « Quoi, on va se voir à l’entraînement, pas vrai ? » de son ton narquois qui réussissait curieusement à donner l’impression que déjeuner ensemble était la chose la plus immature que quelqu’un puisse faire).

Kageyama avait été intérieurement émerveillé par le fait qu’il _pouvait_ manger avec Yachi et Yamaguchi quand Hinata n’était pas là (l’autre garçon avait dû parler à un professeur), parce que manger avec d’autres personnes n’avait jamais été un truc que Kageyama faisait avec qui que ce soit et parler aux gens était toujours difficile sans Hinata dans le coin.

(Les choses étaient plus faciles si Hinata était là comme médiateur ; Kageyama n’a pas à parler aux autres, il peut juste parler à Hinata, et c’est toujours facile de parler à Hinata).

Mais à un moment, ce n’était plus si difficile de parler à Yachi, ou à Yamaguchi, ou aux autres membres du club de volley et c’était un miracle en soi.

La question de Yachi le prend par surprise. Evidemment il sait que l’anniversaire de Hinata approche, mais la question en elle-même rappelle à Kageyama tous les moments où il n’avait pas la réponse qu’il était censé donner. « Euuh, » dit-il, parce que c’est tout ce qu’il peut offrir.

« Tu _as_ fait des plans, pas vrai ? » dit Yachi avec urgence. « Je veux dire, c’est ton _petit-ami_ , pas vrai ? »

« Bah, ouais, » dit Kageyama, comprenant enfin un peu de ce que Yachi lui demande. « Mais, je veux dire, on est tous les deux des mecs, donc c’est pas comme si je devais faire quoi que ce soit de spécial. »

Yachi et Yamaguchi le regardent tous les deux avec des expressions horrifiées.

« Si ! Si, tu dois faire quelque chose de spécial ! » s’exclame Yachi.

« Kageyama, » dit Yamaguchi. « En tant que mec, je t’assure que tu dois quand même faire quelque chose de sympa pour ton copain même si vous êtes tous les deux des mecs. »

« Quoi ? » grogne Kageyama. « C’est quoi le but ? »

« C’est ton petit-ami ! » s’exclame Yachi, agitant ses bras, comme si elle essayait désespérément de lui faire comprendre quelque chose avec ses gestes. « Il est genre, la personne la plus importante pour toi ! Bien sûr que tu dois faire quelque chose de sympa pour son anniversaire ! Tout le monde aime avoir des choses spéciales pour son anniversaire ! Et c’est ton _petit-ami !!_ »

Yachi n’arrête pas de répéter ça, _petit-ami,_ comme si en le répétant assez de fois Kageyama comprendra soudainement tout et se mettra à jour avec le programme. « Ouais, mais c’est _Hinata_. » Faire des choses sympas pour un petit-ami hypothétique, c’est une chose, mais Hinata est une histoire complètement différente.

Cet argument ne porte pas autant de poids pour les deux autres.

« Je suppose que je pourrais lui faire des passes ? » finit-il par dire, plus pour Yachi, parce qu’elle le regarde comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. « Il aimerait bien ça. »

« Vous pouvez pas _jouer au volley_ pour son anniversaire ! Vous faîtes ça tous les jours ! » s’exclame Yachi.

« Mais il aime le volley, » dit Kageyama, perdu. « J’aime le volley, c’est genre la seule chose qu’on a en commun et qu’on aime faire tous les deux, à part s’embrasser. Et on s’embrasse tout le temps, donc c’est pas comme si c’est particulièrement spécial non plus– »

« Tu dois lui donner quelque chose de sympa, » dit Yamaguchi, rougissant légèrement (embarrassé, légèrement, par la déclaration de Kageyama). « Quelque chose de vraiment romantique qui lui montre que tu penses à lui. »

« Et apporte-lui un gâteau ! » dit Yachi. « Un petit, juste pour lui. C’est romantique. »

« Et si tu pouvais passer la journée avec lui, ce serait bien, » dit Yamaguchi. « Allez à un rendez-vous, emmène-le quelque part de sympa, et paye pour lui des choses sympas. »

« Euhh ; » dit Kageyama. « Bah-- »

« Tu peux pas l’emmener à un terrain de volley, » dit Yamaguchi.

« Mais il _aime_ le volley ! »

« Kageyama-kun, » dit Yachi, d’un ton lourd de reproche qu’elle a développé depuis qu’elle est devenue manager à temps complet ; elle a vraiment perfectionné l’art d’avoir l’air désapprobateur. « C’est le seul jour qui lui appartient, où il est spécial. Si tu tiens à lui, tu dois le lui montrer. »

« Et aussi, il a probablement… Je veux dire, je pense pas qu’il ait eu beaucoup d’anniversaires sympas, en grandissant, tu sais ? » dit maladroitement Yamaguchi. « Donc, vraiment, je veux dire, c’est seulement bien que tu fasses quelque chose _maintenant._ »

Entre eux deux, ils réussissent à faire Kageyama se sentir comme un petit-ami terrible, donc il commence à penser à ce qu’il devrait faire pour l’anniversaire de Hinata.

*

« Eh ? J’ai des plans avec ma famille ce jour-là. »

Kageyama fronce les sourcils, parce que _vraiment_ , après toutes les bonnes intentions qu’il a mis là-dedans, Hinata devrait au moins coopérer.

« Je passe toujours mon anniversaire avec ma famille, » dit Hinata. « C’est un peu l’anniversaire de notre rencontre. Ce qui en fait un peu un double-anniversaire. Mais, mais peut-être qu’on pourrait faire quelque chose plus tard ? Ou– » il fronce les narines. « Je suppose que tu pourrais venir ? »

Kageyama fronce encore plus fort les sourcils. « Ce serait un peu chelou, nan ? »

« Un peu, » admet Hinata. Kageyama a rencontré les parents de Hinata, il a même rencontré les parents de Hinata officiellement en tant que _petit-am_ _i de Hinata_ , mais ils n’ont pas encore progresser au stade où ils peuvent se voir socialement et faire des choses ensemble.

« On pourrait traîner après, » dit Kageyama.

« C’est définitivement la meilleure option, » dit Hinata, sonnant soulagé.

*

Ce n’est pas que Kageyama ne veut _pas_ faire des choses sympas pour Hinata, surtout pour l’anniversaire de Hinata, mais il ne peut juste pas s’empêcher de se sentir incroyablement gêné par toute cette histoire.

Hinata est la personne la plus importante pour lui, sans hésitation, et il ferait n’importe quoi pour lui. De tellement de manières, c’est plus facile d’être avec Hinata qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre dans le monde. Mais… il ne sait pas comment _faire_ ce genre de choses.

« Euuh, c’est quoi ? » demande Hinata, confus.

« Tes cadeaux d’anniversaire, » dit Kageyama.

« Tu m’as offert des cadeaux ? » dit Hinata. « Pourquoi ? »

« Juste, ouvre-les, tu veux ? » réplique sèchement Kageyama.

« Tu– m’as acheté des chaussettes et une bombe de froid. » Pendant une brève seconde, Kageyama pense qu’il aurait peut-être dû accepter l’offre de Yachi d’aller faire du shopping avec lui, puis Hinata s’illumine et dit : « Hey, merci ! C’est juste ce dont j’avais besoin ! Hey, hey, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas me faire des passes ? »

« Ouais, » dit Kageyama, sa tension disparaissant. « Ouais, bien sûr, faisons ça. »

« Génial ! Meilleur anniversaire DU MONDE ! Tu dois me faire autant de passes que je veux, c’est mon anniv’, tu peux pas refuser ! »


	23. Fanart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Ça se place quelque part dans ‘Don’t Blink You’ll Miss It’ avant que Midorima et Takao ne commencent à sortir ensemble. On m’a demandé que Takao découvre les fanarts que Yamamoto a mentionnés =D

« J’ai une photo vraiment, vraiment génial de 6/10 d’après le dernier match ! »

« Oooh, laisse-moi voir ! Et je pense que tu veux dire 10/6. »

« Tu te fous de moi !! 6/10 est juste plus _logique_ , de toute façon, tu vois ? »

« Oh putain, envoie-la moi ! _S’il-te-plaît._ »

Takao admettra qu’il fait rarement attention à ce dont les filles de sa classe parlent, surtout parce qu’il fait rarement attention aux filles de sa classe. Pas qu’il y ait quelquechose qui n’aille pas avec les filles, mais puisqu’elles ne l’intéressent pas romantiquement et qu’il n’a pas le temps d’être intéressé platoniquement (le club de basket tue efficacement sa vie sociale),ça n’a pas d’intérêt.

Cette conversation lui reste dans la tête parce que ça sonne comme si elles parlaient de math. Et il n’a vraiment aucune idée de pourquoi les filles glousseraient tellement en parlant de math.

*

Takao ne commence à comprendre les choses qu’après le prochain match de basket, quand il remarque une quantité inhabituelle de filles de leur école qui l’encourage à chaque fois qu’il a la balle. Même là, il lui faut quelques autres Premières Années qui grommellent sur le banc pour qu’il le remarque – « Ça doit être cool d’avoir des filles qui t’encouragent juste parce que t’es titulaire » et « C’est tellement du gâchis qu’elles encouragent Takao » – puisque _c’est_ un peu du gâchis, il se sent un peu coupable. (Pour les filles, pas pour ceux qui grommellent. Ceux qui grommellent doivent s’entraîner plus dur de toute façon s’ils veulent être titulaires). Il se demande s’il doit être plus ouvert sur à quel point il est gay pendant les heures de cours juste pour que les filles sachent qu’elles perdent leur temps – jusqu’à ce qu’il remarque que les filles ne l’encouragent que quand il passe à une personne en particulier.

Que quand il passe à Midorima.

*

Il vérifie son intuition en passant son bras autour du cou de Midorima pendant la mi-temps. Midorima s’écarte comme un chat pris par surprise et les filles crient plus fort que pendant le match.

*

Par dessus tout, il prend une joie presque perverse de l’existence du débat ‘10/6’ vs. ‘6/10’. Puisqu’il est quelque peu, légèrement, un tout petit peu, aussi intéressé par l’idée de lui et de Midorima en tant que couple, il ne peut pas tout à fait dire que ça le dérange que les filles de leur classe sont aussi arrivées à cette conclusion. Yamamoto l’avait prévenu que c’était un truc qui existait ; c’est la faute de Takao de ne pas l’avoir pris sérieusement.

*

« Oh wow, OK, c’est un niveau de détails impressionnant par rapport à mon pénis. »

La fille pousse un cri perçant et gesticule, ce qui donne à Takao l’avantage pour lui prendre le dessin.

« Oh bordel, s’il-te-plaît rends-moi ça, oh mon Dieu, » la fille enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « C’est un cauchemar, s’il-te-plaît dis-moi que je rêve. »

« C’est pas grave » essaye d’apaiser Takao, surtout parce qu’il se sent un peu mal pour elle. Elle a l’air d’être sur le point de s’évanouir de mortification, et il pense que c’était un peu injuste de sa part de la prendre par surprise. Mais ensuite il pense à comment Yamamoto avait été profondément mal à l’aise avec la culture fujoshi et ressent le besoin de préciser : « Eh bien, OK, donc, la plupart des mecs gays seraient probablement mal à l’aise que tu dessines des nudes d’eux avec leur camarade de classe, donc tu devrais peut-être réfréner ces pulsions ; mais pas moi, j’ai grandi dans une famille de femmes et je prospère dans les environnements dysfonctionnels donc... »

« Tu veux dire que t’es vraiment gay ?! » glapit-elle.

« Euuh, ouais ? Tu savais pas ? »

« Oh mon dieu, tue-moi maintenant pitié, » dit-elle, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains une nouvelle fois. « Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolée. Je savais pas, je me suis– oh putain. »

« Attends, attends, c’est seulement OK de dessiner des images de moi et de mon pote si on est tous les deux hétéros ? » Takao fronce les sourcils. « C’est quoi exactement, la logique derrière ça ? »

« C’est logique ! » se lamente la fille. « Maintenant je me sens mal ! J’aurais jamais accepté de travailler sur le doujinshi si j’avais su que t’étais vraiment gay ! »

« Il y a un doujinshi ? » s’exclame Takao avec joie.

« ...Non, non il n’y en a pas, quel doujinshi ? Ah ah ah ah, quoi ? _Ohmondieutue-moijet’ensupplie._ » Elle essaye d’attraper l’image des mains de Takao mais il esquive facilement.

« OK, on va poser certaines règles, » dit Takao, toujours rempli d’euphorie. « D’abord, Shin– je veux dire, Midorima, ne peut jamais, jamais être au courant, compris ? Il est bien plus délicat que moi, et je pense pas que son pauvre cœur tendre survivrait à ce savoir. »

« Après ça, je vais probablement sauter d’un pont, tu me reverras jamais, » dit la fille, assez sérieusement.

« Non, non, Megumi-san, pas vrai ? J’ai besoin que tu sois mon ambassadrice auprès des shippeuses, tu peux pas sauter d’un pont maintenant. »

« Je voudrais vraiment mourir là tout de suite, » grogne Megumi.

« Règle numéro deux, je peux voir le doujinshi. Et je garde ça. » C’est en fait une image bien dessinée. De lui et Midorima. Nus. Et Enlacés.

« T’es sûr que tu peux pas juste me tuer ? » supplie Megumi.

« Nope. Et aussi, j’ai entendu parler de photos, et je vais devoir insister pour les voir. »


	24. Extrait de Masaomi et Youji à la fac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : J’ai beaucoup de plans pour une backstory de Masaomi et Youji à la fac, et tellement d’headcanons pour cette histoire, donc quand il y a eu quelques demandes de plus de Masaomi et de Youji j’ai écrit ça pour en évacuer un peu avant de commencer à écrire cette histoire. Donc, ceci se passe quand ils sont à la fac !

« C’est quoi ce– tu as entendu comment cet homme t’a appelé ? » Les sourcils de Masaomi se froncent, perplexe, comme s’il était surtout confus mais aussi un peu indigné et incertain de sur quoi se concentrer.

Youji prend une gorgée de son café l’air de rien. « Oui, Masa-chan, j’ai entendu. »

« Eh bah, vas le frapper ! Vas le frapper au visage ! »

« Pourquoi tu essayes toujours de faire Youji frapper des gens ? » demande Hinami.

« Parce qu’il le fait bien ! Youji, cet homme a terni ton honneur ! Vas le tuer ! »

« Masa-chan, si je devais frapper tous ceux qui me traitent de pute, je frapperai tout le campus, et je me casserai probablement la main. »

« Quoi ? Ça n’a pas de sens ? Pourquoi les gens pensent que tu es une prostituée ? »

Youji a posé sa tasse de café, alors qu’une lente réalisation effrayant l’atteint et qu’il a besoin de se préparer à affronter cette horreur. « Tu sais vraiment pas ? T’étais où pendant ces deux dernières année, putain ? »

Ce serait très difficile de manquer la façon dont Hinami et Shiroi regardent toutes les deux tout à coup très intensément quelque part loin de la table. Il pense qu’elles sont, peut-être, toutes les deux en train de sourire, mais ce serait très cruel de leur part, étant donné la situation.

« Tu ne peux certainement pas t’attendre à ce que je croie que les gens pensent que tu es une sorte de ‘Gentleman de la nuit’, n’est-ce pas ? Tu embobines des clients quand je ne suis pas là ? »

Youji est content de ne plus être en train de boire du café, parce que sinon il se serait probablement étouffé. Il sait que Masaomi a tendance à ne pas faire attention aux gens, mais il n’avait aucune idée qu’il était aussi éloigné des ragots.

« Noooon, pas exactement, » commence Shiori. « Tout le monde est persuadé que Youji se prostitue pour une personne en particulier. »

« Quoi ? Qui ? »

Personne à la table ne peut se forcer à répondre. Ce qui, toutes choses considérées, est une réponse en soi.

« _Moi ?_ » bafouille Masaomi. « C’est quoi ce bordel ? Cet homme pensait sérieusement que je couche avec Youji ? »

Youji le dévisage simplement. « Mec. Tout le monde pense ça. »

« Quoi ? » dit Masaomi, et Youji pense qu’il n’a jamais vu son ami être aussi perturbé. Il n’a jamais entendu Masaomi dire ‘quoi’ autant de fois dans une seule conversation. « Non, personne ne pourrait vraiment penser ça. La seule qui pense ça, c’est Shiori, et elle ne compte pas parce que c’est une fangirl. »

« Je n’ai jamais dit que je _pensais_ que tu couches avec Youji, » se défend Shiori avec force. « J’ai simplement dit que tu le _devrais_. »

« C’est une chose horrible à dire, Shi-chan, » dit légèrement Youji. « Je pensais que tu étais mon amie. »

« J’ai un manifeste, si tu veux le lire un jour, » ajoute Shiori avec un sourire.

« Merci, mais je vais passer mon tour. »

« Et ça te _va_ que les gens pense que tu couches avec moi ? » exige de savoir Masaomi.

Youji huasse les épaules. « Les gens ne m’ont pas cru quand j’ai nié, donc je voyais pas l’intérêt de le nier. Je ne me préoccupe que de ce que Senpai pense. Tu ne crois pas cet horrible mensonge, pas vrai Senpai ? »

« Non, » dit Hinami, haussant un sourcil. « Même si _c’était_ l’explication la plus raisonnable pour pourquoi tu vis avec Masaomi. »

« Attendez, on a besoin de revenir énormément en arrière, » dit Masaomi. « Pourquoi coucher avec moi fait de Youji une prostituée ? »

Youji soupire. « Eh bah, tu vois, il y a longtemps, quand les gens ont commencé à apprendre où je vivais, ils avaient l’habitude de me demander comment je pouvais me permettre de vivre dans un appartement gigantesque, alors que c’était évident que je ne suis pas, en fait, riche– »

« Parce que tu t’habilles comme un paysan SDF, oui, je t’ai dit d’arranger ça– »

« –et quand dans un moment d’honnêteté incroyablement stupide, j’ai admis que je ne payais pas de loyer, » finit Youji.

Masaomi le fixe pendant une seconde, bouche-bée. « Donc, quoi, la conclusion évidement c’est que tu payais le loyer en nature ? »

« Apparemment. »

« Attends, j’ai besoin d’y réfléchir pas à pas, » dit Masaomi, mettant sa tête dans ses mains. « Je suis si confus. Je ne comprendrai jamais les esprits de la plèbe. » Il relève la tête. « Mais j’ai eu des douzaines de copines ! Des copines qui ont ensuite fuité notre vie sexuelle même aux infos ! Pourquoi aurais-je un jour _besoin_ de coucher avec Youji ? »

« C’est une théorie populaire que tu recherches une épouse, » dit Shiroi avec joie. « Et que Youji-san est ta– »

« Ma concubine _?_ »

Youji regarde le ciel, presque comme une prière, pense qu’il est probablement connu comme ‘la concubine d’Akashi Masaomi’ et se demandant ce qu’il a fait pour mériter ce sort.

« Je n’ai jamais été aussi indigné ! » crie Masaomi. « Je n’ai pas besoin de payer des gens pour coucher avec moi ! Et si je le faisais, je pourrais trouver mieux que _Youji_. »

« Attends, c’est ça qui t’indigne ? » demande Hinami.

« Est-ce que les gens ne comprennent pas à quel point je suis riche ? Je pourrais me permettre une maîtresse de meilleure classe que Youji ! Des top-modèles ! Des actrices de Hollywood ! Et ils pensent que j’ai choisi _Youji ?_ Je n’ai jamais été aussi insulté de toute ma vie. »

« Oui. Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça doit être insultant. Pour toi, » dit Youji, d’un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Non, non, regarde, c’est bien pire pour moi, il n’y a rien qui t’insulte là-dedans. Clairement, cette rumeur ne dit que du bien de toi. »

Youji hausse les sourcils. « J’adorerais entendre comment t’es arrivé à cette conclusion. »

« Regarde-toi, » dit Masaomi en faisant un geste vague dans sa direction. « Tu n’es pas moche, Youji, mais tu es loin d’être à tomber– »

« Ah, oui, je me sens déjà moins insulté– »

« –ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un te regarderait et penserait ‘ah, c’est un vraiment un Apollon, je parie qu’il peut avoir tout ce qu’il veut avec un physique comme ça– »

« Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir avec tous ces compliments adorables– »

« –donc ils pensent _clairement_ que le sex doit être incroyable, ouais ? Si les gens pensent que je te paye pour tes services, c’est que ça doit être parce qu’ils pensent que tu es un genre de _dieu_ de sex. »

Youji arrête sa réplique et considère ça. Le fait que ce soit la conclusion à laquelle Masaomi est arrivé, c’était en fait un peu adorable, vraiment, et s’il peut quitter ce brunch en pensant ça pour le reste de la journée…

Shiori tousse. « En fait, euh, la plupart des gens pensent que tu as, tu sais, des besoins vraiment _uniques_ , que Youji est le seul à pouvoir satisfaire... »

« QUOI ?! »

(« Shi-chan, pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je sais que c’est marrant de le mettre sans tous ses états mais je dois vivre avec lui, moi. S’il me réveille encore à trois heures du matin parce qu’il mange du cheese whiz et qu’il radote à propos de Thomas Edison je te tiendrai responsable. »

« Tu sais, Youji, si vous ne vous comportiez pas tout le temps comme un vieux couple marié, peut-être que je n’aurais pas de manifeste de shippeuse. »)

« Donc il est QUOI dans ce scénario ? Mon Dom ? Les gens pensent que j’ai un donjon SM secret ? »

« En fait, ma théorie préférée, c’est celle où tu aimes t’habiller comme un bébé. Ou celle où vous êtes tous les deux branchés jeu de rôle animal, » dit Hinami avec un sourire satisfait.

« La ferme, je ne te crois pas, personne ne pense ça. »

Hinami hausse les épaules. « C’est de ta faute si les gens ont des théories. »

« Vas-y, blâme la victime, Hinami. »

« Non, sérieusement, c’est parce qu’à chaque fois que quelqu’un te demande comment vous vous êtes rencontrés, tu n’arrêtes pas de changer l’histoire. Et que dès que quelqu’un demande à Youji _pourquoi_ il vit avec toi, il esquive la question. Si vous donniez juste une réponse franche quant à comment vous vous êtes rencontrés et pourquoi vous vivez ensemble, les gens n’arriveraient pas à la conclusion que Youji se prostitue pour payer le loyer. »

Masaomi ouvre la bouche, la ferme, puis renifle et fit : « Vous savez quoi ? Si je veux une concubine qui vit avec moi, c’est les affaires de personne ce qu’on fait en privé et dans notre donjon SM. C’est pas vrai, Youji ?

« Si les gens commencent à m’appeler ta concubine, je te quitte pour quelqu’un de plus riche, » dit Youji.


	25. Le Clan Fujimaki

Une partie d’être en couple avec Kuroko est d’accepter les Miracles comme une sorte de famille éloignée bizarre, et Kagami a depuis longtemps accepté ça. C’est seulement plus tard qu’il réalise que la famille de Kuroko est en fait bien plus large qu’il ne l’avait originellement pensé, et toutes choses considérées, c’était en fait plus facile d’interagir avec les autres Miracles, parce qu’au moins il y a avait le basket. Kagami n’était pas vraiment sûr de comment interagir avec le reste de la famille de Kuroko.

*

« VOUS VOUS MOQUEZ DE MOI ? » hurle la fille Fujimaki à plein poumons. Elle est la femme la plus bruyante que Kagami ait jamais rencontrée, et il pense simultanément à comment elle s’entendrait tellement bien avec Alex, et qu’il espère qu’elles ne se rencontreront jamais. « APRÈS TOUT LE FOIN QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT QUAND JE ME SUIS MARIÉE EN SECRET ET ÇA VOUS DÉRANGE PAS QUE TETSUYA EMMÉNAGE AVEC SON PETIT-COPAIN ? »

« C’est parce que Tetsuya est le préféré, » ricane le deuxième fils Fujimaki, Tadashi.

« Il n’y a pas de préféré, » dit Touko, la femme du Général Fujimaki. « Nous vous aimons tous de la même façon. »

« EST-CE QUE C’EST PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE FILLE ? » continue de crier Sakura.

« Probablement, » dit le frère aîné, Hiroki. « Tetsuya va pas se retrouver en cloque et s’enfuir en apportant la honte sur la famille, n’est-ce pas ? »

« C’est parce que Kagami-kun a _demandé_ poliment, » dit neutralement le Général Fujimaki. « Comme un jeune homme bien éduqué. » Ce qui fait se sentir un peu coupable Kagami, puisque demander la permission n’avait pas été son idée (et qu’il ne pense toujours pas tout à fait qu’il _a_ demandé).

« Pas comme le bon-à-rien d’artiste que t’as épousé, » dit Hiroki.

« Je suis juste là, » dit le mari de Sakura. « Et j’ai eu énormément de succès avec mon art– »

« Ouais, mais t’as quand même mis ma sœur en cloque, pas vrai ? » dit Hiroki.

« C’EST TELLEMENT PAS JUSTE, » dit Sakura. « TETSUYA L’A TELLEMENT PLUS FACILE. »

« Le droit divin du petit dernier, » dit Tadashi.

Kagami commence à avoir une migraine, et ça ne fait qu’une demie-heure que les membres de la famille Fujimaki se sont réunis.

*

« T’es l’homme le plus grand que j’ai jamais vu, » dit l’un des petits-enfants, levant la tête vers Kagami, les yeux écarquillés. Il n’arrive pas à se souvenir de leurs noms – il a du mal à se souvenir des adultes – et il se sent un peu complexé par cette déclaration.

« Il y a des gens plus grands que moi, » se sent-il le besoin de défendre. Clairement, ces enfants n’ont jamais rencontré Murasakibara.

« Je peux te mesurer en baguettes ? » demande le garçon.

Kagami y réfléchit avant de hausser les épaules. « Ouais, vas-y. »

*

« Le basket ? » dit Hiroki en fronçant les sourcils. « C’est pas une carrière. »

Kagami se hérisse et dit : « C’est ce que je veux faire. Et de toute façon, je suis doué– »

« Mais on est une famille militaire, » dit Hiroki. « On a tous été dans l’armé. Ou on a épousé des soldats. »

« PAS MOI, » dit Sakura. « J’AI ÉPOUSÉ UN ARTISTE TRÈS RICHE. »

« Sauf Sakura, qui apporte la honte à sa famille, quotidiennement, » dit Hiroki. « Si Tetsuya va pas rejoindre l’armé, _toi_ tu devrais. »

« Je ne vais pas rejoindre l’armée, Hiroki-san, » dit Kuroko. « Et Kagami-kun n’a pas non plus à la faire. »

« TOUT LE MONDE S’EN FOUT DE ÇA DE TOUTE FAÇON, HIROKI, T’ES UN IDIOT. »

« Mais il a la bonne carrure pour et tout, » dit Hiroki.

« J’ai aussi la carrure pour le basket, » dit Kagami, futilement, puisque personne n’écoute.

*

« Oh ho ho, tu es encore plus beau de près. » Ce commentaire très dérangeant est accompagné d’un tâtonnement de ses biceps par ce qui doit être la plus vieille femme vivante. « Quel gentil jeune-homme. Et si fort ! Je parie que tu pourrais me soulever et me porter comme de rien. »

« Euh, » dit Kagami. Le tâtonnement de bras s’intensifie.

« Tetsuya-kun, tu as des goûts excellents. »

« Merci, Obaa-san. »

« Comment tu sautes comme ça ? Est-ce que c’est dur ? » demande la plus vieille femme vivante.

« Vous m’avez vu sauter ? » dit Kagami, confus.

« Bien sûr, mon chou, j’ai été à tous les matchs. »

« Vraiment ? »

« J’ai particulièrement aimé le match contre Yosen. C’était de grands joueurs, ça ! Tu as tellement bien joué pendant ce match. » La matriarche Fujimaki donne une tape sur les fesses de Kagami.

*

« C’est toi la raison pour laquelle Tetsuya était sorti pour son dernier anniversaire ? » demande suspicieusement le plus jeune fils.

« Pas _juste_ moi, » ressent le besoin de dire Kagami. « Il a aussi passé du temps avec les Miracles. »

« Quand même. Pas cool, mec, tu aurais au moins pu nous inviter. »

_Je savais pas que vous existiez,_ a envie de dire Kagami, mais il a aussi l’impression qu’il ne devrait pas dire ça.

Il est toujours émerveillé par tous ces gens qui entourent Kuroko comme une lumière chaleureuse et douce. « Donc, vous… ça vous dérange pas que votre père l’ait accueilli ? »

« Non ? » dit Tadashi, haussant les sourcils. « C’était logique. Tetsuya ressemble beaucoup au vieux. Papa a toujours voulu un enfant gentil et silencieux qui aimerait lire. Sous beaucoup d’angles, c’est comme si Tetsuya avait été fait depuis le début pour être dans cette famille. Il nous manquait un gosse gentil et silencieux. » Il donne une tape dans le dos de Kagami. « Hiroki remplit déjà notre quota d’idiot, mais on a jamais eu d’athlète, donc je suppose que c’est une bonne chose que tu sois là. »

« Merci ? » dit Kagami. Et puis plus tard : « Hey ! » quand il réalise qu’il vient d’être insulté.

*

« Ta famille est… un peu intense, » dit Kagami, quand ils ont enfin un moment seul. Il peut encore entendre le clan Fujimaki rire et crier à l’intérieur, et il pense que ce bref moment seul volé avec Kuroko ne va probablement pas durer longtemps avant d’être interrompu.

« C’est vrai, » acquiesce Kuroko, sonnant fier de lui-même. « La famille Fujimaki est très gentille. Je n’avais pas réalisé qu’ils voudraient passer mon anniversaire avec moi l’année dernière. Merci d’avoir accepté de venir avec moi. »

« Bien sûr que j’allais venir, idiot, » dit Kagami. Il pense à quel point Kuroko avait été content l’année dernière, quand ils s’étaient tous réunis pour son anniversaire. Ça ne lui était vraiment _pas_ venu à l’esprit que qui que ce soit voudrait célébrer cette journée avec lui. Evidemment que la famille Fujimaki se sentirait mise à l’écart. « Ils t’aiment clairement tous beaucoup. Je suis surpris que t’aies quand même… » Il laisse sa phrase en suspend. Il ne veut pas que Kuroko change d’avis, il veut que Kuroko vive quand même avec lui, mais après avoir rencontré tous ces gens, il se sent un peu égoïste de garder Kuroko pour lui-même.

« Ma place est de me tenir le plus proche de la lumière. Kagami-kun n’a-t-il pas dit ça ? »

Kagami rougit au souvenir – il se souvient _bien_ d’avoir dit ça. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas depuis si longtemps que ça. Avec le recul, Kagami était probablement dedans depuis le début, quand ça concernait Kuroko.

« Mais– »

« Ils ne vont nulle part, Kagami-kun. Je comprends ça, maintenant. Les liens ne diminuent pas uniquement parce que nous sommes séparés par la distance. »

Et Kuroko a beaucoup de liens qu’il chérit : les Miracles, Seirin, les gens à l’intérieur. Similairement, Kagami pense qu’il a aussi beaucoup de liens, encore plus maintenant qu’il est avec Kuroko.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Kuroko, » dit Kagami, se penchant pour un baiser rapide avant que quelqu’un ne puisse les emmener.

« TESTUYA ! TAIGA ! ARRÊTEZ DE VOUS ROULER DES PELLES ET VENEZ MANGER LE GÂTEAU OU IL Y AURA PLUS DE GÂTEAU ! »

« Merci, Kagami-kun, » dit Kuroko, quand Kagami grogne et s’écarte. « Elle est sérieuse à propos de ce gâteau, néanmoins. Elle peut manger plus que Murasakibara-kun. »

« On ferait mieux de rentrer alors. » Kagami n’a jamais eu une grande famille. Il lui faudra du temps pour s’y habituer, mais il pense qu’il va aimer ça, sur le long terme.

Partant du principe qu’il reste du gâteau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Combinant des prompts pour du fluff KagaKuro, l’anniversaire de Kuroko, et les enfants plus âgés de Fujimaki. =D


	26. Yachi, Saeko et Momoi

La plus belle fille que Yachi a jamais vue est maintenant en train de parler à Saeko et ça se trouve être très mauvais pour la santé de Yachi.

*

Momoi Satsuki était venue avec les autres Miracles pour ‘soutenir’ Hinata.’ L’arrivée des autres Miracles auraient ordinairement été très distrayant par leur simple présence – ils font partie des personnes les plus grandes et les plus effrayantes que Yachi ait jamais vues, et elle n’arrive même pas à croire qu’ils sont _ici_ à regarder un match de _volley_ – sauf que Momoi était descendue se présenter et Yachi avait promptement perdu toute capacité de fonctionner.

Elle n’arrive pas à croire que cette fille incroyablement glamour a le même âge qu’elle ! Momoi a une des poitrines les plus incroyables (et les plus intimidantes!) qu’elle ait jamais vues, et maintenant elle se tient à côté de Saeko, qui a _aussi_ une poitrine plutôt incroyable (et intimidante!), mais Yachi l’associe toujours avec le pouvoir d’être une adulte. A un moment, Yachi s’est retrouvée prise en sandwich entre les deux et elle s’est presque évanouie, ne sachant pas où regarder ( _Ressaisie-toi Hitoka, arrête de penser à leurs poitrines)_ et elle _sait_ qu’elle est rouge et mal à l’aise et tout est terrible. Elle se tient à côté de deux femmes magnifiques et sûrement, sûrement que tout le monde les regardent et se demandent ce que Yachi fait à côté de ces femmes. Sûrement, leurs gardes-du-corps et leurs fans vont orchestrer une terrible vengeance sur elle pour avoir osé les approcher.

Merde, elles sentent bon.

( _Tu es censée regarder le maaaaaaaaaatch.)_

Yachi n’a aucune idée de ce qui se passe dans le match là tout de suite. Elle est une manager complètement ratée.

*

Saeko a un bras autour de Momoi, et Yachi envie une fois encore la facilité avec laquelle Saeko devient instantanément amie avec tout le monde. C’est aussi quelque chose qu’elle pensait qui venait peut-être avec l’âge, mais peut-être que c’est juste Saeko. Yachi a simultanément très envie d’être impliquée dans ce câlin, et elle sait aussi que si elle finissait entre les deux elle exploserait probablement. Elle doit même prendre un pas de recul, juste pour s’assurer que ça n’arrive pas, parce que parfois c’est tout ce qu’elle peut supporter juste quand Saeko lui fait un câlin, elle est sûr que le moindre contact avec Momoi Satsuki ferait sortir tous genres d’assassins des boiseries pour la punir d’avoir touché une fille aussi jolie.

Elle pensait réellement s’être constitué une meilleure immunité contre les jolies filles après toute son exposition à Shimizu Kiyoko, mais apparemment elle était tout aussi nulle qu’avant.

*

« Tu devrais me donner ton numéro de portable, » dit joyeusement Momoi. « Pourquoi qu’on puisse échanger des tuyaux de manager ! »

« Non ! » éclate Yachi. Elle est sûr que c’est illégale pour quelqu’un comme elle d’avoir le numéro de portable de Momoi Satsuki. Il y a sûrement une sorte de police qui surveille qui a le droit d’avoir les numéro de portable des femmes magnifiques. « Je veux dire, le basket et le volley sont complètement différents ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais pas du tout t’aider ! J’en sais même pas tant que ça sur comment être une manager de volley ! Tu devrais parler à Kiyoko-senpai, c’est elle la _vraie_ manager, elle sait tout– »

Pendant un moment, elle imagine Momoi et Kiyoko se parler, se tenant près l’une de l’autre, et elle perd toute capacité de former des mots. Momoi, Kiyoko _et_ Saeko serait une sorte de pouvoir de magnificence concentré à un degré dangereux. Ce genre de force puissante pourrait arrêter des guerres. Ou les commencer.

« Oh, OK, » dit Momoi, s’affaissant légèrement avant de renifler. Elle tourne le dos à Yachi et commence à parler à Saeko à la place, et Yachi essaye de se souvenir de comment recommencer à respirer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Se passe pendant l’histoire ‘Soutenir Hinata’. @vinteraltus se demandait si Momoi était devenue amie avec Saeko et Yachi. Je dirai qu’elles finiront vraiment par devenir amies ! Saeko et Momoi se sont tout de suite entendues, mais Momoi est sortie de cette rencontre convaincue que Yachi la détestait et se jurant de l’appeler ‘la fille qui a à peine un bonnet B’ la prochaine fois qu’elles se verraient. Pauvre Yachi était juste au milieu d’une crise existentielle sur les belles femmes. Elles vont éclaircir ce malentendu un jour, et parleront ensuite plus régulièrement.


	27. La Saint-Valentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NdA: J’ai écrit une petite fic pour la Saint-Valentin. Ça se passe à un moment ambigu avant que Kasamatsu et Kise ne commencent à sortir ensemble, donc Kise se languit toujours. J’essaye de ne pas trop penser aux time-lines, cependant, donc qui sait quand ça se passe exactement. 
> 
> Merci de passer lire !! =D

Kasamatsu Yukio a passé la majorité de sa vie à être largement indifférent à la Saint Valentin. N’ayant pas de sœur ou de cousine ou d’amie d’enfance pour lui donner des chocolats obligatoires, et étant absolument incapable de tenir une conversation avec les filles de sa classe, ça n’a jamais semblé être un jour qui méritait son attention.

Il s’attend à ce que cette année soit légèrement différente, seulement parce que c’est la première Saint-Valentin de Kise à Kaijo, et au moins, Kasamatsu s’attend à passer cette journée épuisé d’avoir à gérer Kise et son fanclub.

Donc c’est un peu une surprise quand il se réveille le matin pour réaliser que Kise est parti à l’école sans lui.

*

« Je déteste la Saint Valentin, » dit Kise, d’un ton sombre et fracassant. Kasamatsu ne l’a jamais entendu parlé avec une haine aussi intense.

« Euh, » commence Kasamatsu. Il avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie : « Pourquoi t’es parti si tôt?T’avais hâte de recevoir les chocolats de tes fans ? » et il ne savait pas vraiment comment répondre à cette proclamation.

« La Saint Valentin, c’est la pire chose _du monde_ , » continue Kise.

« Mais t’as beaucoup de chocolats, pas vrai ? » dit Kasamatsu en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que sûrement ce n’est pas la même chose que les gémissements constants de Moriyama de ‘la misère et la cruauté de cette journée.’ Moriyama, comme la plupart des joueurs de basket, ne reçoit jamais de chocolat. Kasamatsu peut déjà voir Kise avec sa pile de chocolats accumulés.

« C’est pas la question ! » insiste Kise. « La question, c’est que c’est une journée stupide ! Ça donne aux gens le courage d’avouer leurs sentiments ! Ce qui est con ! Personne ne devrait jamais avouer ses sentiments, jamais. Surtout pas parce qu’un calendrier leur a dit de le faire ! »

« Je suppose ? » dit Kasamatsu, voyant une certaine logique derrière ça mais certainement pas tout et se demandant aussi d’où Kise sortait tout ce bordel.

« Et puis, c’est complètement sexiste et injuste. Les garçons devraient aussi donner des chocolats. Pourquoi les garçons peuvent pas donner de chocolats obligatoires aux gens à qui ils tiennent ? Pourquoi ça se fait pas ? Les garçons peuvent vouloir donner des chocolats aux gens dans leurs vies à qui ils tiennent. »

« Si tu veux donner des chocolats à quelqu’un, tu devrais juste donner des chocolats à quelqu’un, » dit Kasamatsu.

« Je veux donner des chocolats à personne, » dit Kise, boudant.

« Ce que tu dis n’a aucun sens, » dit Kasamatsu.

« La Saint Valentin, c’est le pire. »

*

« Est-ce tu tu sortais des chocolats du casier de Kasamatsu ce matin ? » demande Moriyama.

« J’ai aucune idée de ce dont tu es en train de parler, » dit Kise à travers ses dents.

Un réalisation flashe sur le visage de Moriyama. « Il y avait des rumeurs l’année dernière d’une nana tarée qui menaçait les gens qui avaient préparé des chocolats pour Kasamatsu. Je l’ai pas vraiment cru sur le coup... »

« Et tu ne le crois pas non plus maintenant, _n’est-ce pas_ , Moriyama- _senpai ?_ » fulmine Kise.

« Ouaiiiis. Tu sais que la plupart était des chocolats obligatoires de toute façon, tu peux pas vraiment priver un mec des chocolats obligatoires le jour de la Saint Valentin, c’est juste mesquin – ouais, d’accord, d’accord, sois toi-même. » Il s’éloigne au regard noir de Kise.

La Saint Valentin est un travail à plein temps, et Kise est super mécontent de ça. C’est le jour le plus con du monde _et il ne reçoit même_ _pas_ _de chocolats de Kasamatsu._ Ce jour n’a aucune raison d’exister.

*

« C’est juste des chocolats obligatoires, » dit la capitaine de l’équipe de basket féminine. « Je connais Kasamatsu depuis trois ans– »

« Si c’est juste des chocolats obligatoires, alors tu n’as pas _vraiment_ besoin de lui donner, pas vrai ? » dit Kise d’un ton doucereux, tout en continuant de lui barrer la route.

« Tu peux pas être sérieusement contre ça, tu as accepté des _douzaines_ de chocolat aujourd’hui ! »

« Ecoute, c’est la guerre, tous les films le disent, » insiste Kise. « Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Même les chocolats obligatoires sont une confessions de ressentir _quelque chose_ et je peux pas le risquer. Et puis, je vais t’arracher la main avec les dents si tu continues d’essayer de lui donner ces chocolats. »

« Très bien ! » Elle envoie ses mains en l’air. « Putain, t’es _vraiment_ un gamin ! »

« Un gamin qui DORT DANS LA MÊME CHAMBRE que lui ! » envoie Kise, parce que soyons honnête, il a besoin de compter ses victoires là où il peut les avoir.

*

Kise se laisse tomber sur son lit et il déteste tout. Il n’y avait rien comme une journée dédiée à exprimer l’amour pour vraiment accentuée la nature à sens-unique de sa propre obsession. Et même si _oui_ il reconnaît l’argument de Kuroko (qui avait été très jugeur, pendant l’attaque guerilla-style de l’année dernière de Kise sur Kaijo sans que personne ne sache que c’était lui qui sabotait toutes les livraisons de chocolat) que son comportement était immoral et dépravé et _d’accord_ il pouvait aussi reconnaître l’argument de Moriyama que bloquer les chocolats obligatoires était mesquin, mais il n’en avait _aussi_ rien à faire. Du tout. Parce que tous les chocolats du monde ne compenseraient pas de ne pas recevoir de chocolat de la personne dont c’était important et il déteste tout.

Quelque chose tombe sur sa poitrine, le faisant lever les yeux et voir une barre de chocolat, le genre qui est vendu dans les supérettes.

« Voilà, » dit Kasamatsu. « J’ai aucune idée de ce qui va pas chez toi, mais arrête d’être si susceptible. »

« Senpai ? » dit Kise, osant à peine croire ce qui se passe. Si l’un des autres Miracles avait un pouvoir de métamorphose comme le sien, il aurait pu penser à une farce cruelle. »

« Je me suis arrêté sur le chemin de la maison pour acheter des chocolats pour Mizuki et Ren. J’ai réfléchi à ce que t’as dit sur les garçons qui donnent des chocolats obligatoires et j’ai pensé que ce serait assez triste pour eux de pas avoir de chocolats juste parce qu’on est une famille de mecs. J’ai pensé que j’en prendrais pour toi et mon père pendant que j’y étais. »

« Senpai ! Merci tellement ! C’est incroyable ! C’est la meilleure chose du monde ! » Il s’empêche de trop s’extasier et aussi de sauter sur l’autre garçon. Il peut se retenir ! Il le peut ! Il baisse les yeux sur les chocolats avec émerveillement.

« T’es tellement chelou, » dit Kasamatsu, s’allongeant dans son propre lit. « T’as déjà eu des chocolats avant. »

Kise doit se cacher le visage, pour que Kasamatsu ne voit pas sa réaction. Il est sûr qu’il doit avoir l’air pathétiquement amoureux là tout de suite, donc il se met juste en boule face au mur, agrippant toujours les chocolats. _C’est juste des chocolats obligatoires_ , pense-t-il. Mais chaque chocolat était un sentiment dangereux, c’est pour ça qu’il ne pouvait laisser personne en donner à Kasamatsu.

Donc c’est un sentiment, même si c’est juste un sentiment obligatoire, et il prendra ce qu’il peut avoir.

Peut-être que cette journée n’est pas si nulle au final.


	28. Luxes

Quand les soldats de la FSDJ les ramènent à la base, Red ne peut pas s’empêcher de remarquer les similarités de leur ancienne situation avec la nouvelle. Ils sont entourés de gens avec des armes et ils sont gardés dans des quartiers rapprochés.

« Est-ce là la liberté que tu voulais si désespérément, Black ? » demande-t-il à l’autre garçon, toujours en colère de la manière dont Black les avait manœuvrés dans cette position. « Est-ce là une partie de ton plan grandiose ? »

Black ne répond pas.

*

« Les lits sont plus mous, » remarque Green le matin suivant. Ils restent ensemble, parce que c’est ce qu’ils savent faire.

« Quelle amélioration merveilleuse par rapport à notre précédente situation, » dit Red d’un ton cinglant, faisant s’affaisser Green. « Où sont Blue et Purple ? »

« Au lit, » répond Pink. Red fixe son regard sur elle et elle ne fait que hausser les épaules. « Personne nous a dit qu’on devait se lever ce matin, alors ils ont décidé de rester couchés. »

« On ne devrait pas avoir besoin de leur _dire_ , » dit Red, atterré par ce manque de formation. Les soldats se levaient le matin et se préparaient pour le travail ; dans un nouvel environnement où tout le monde était l’ennemi, les autres _devraient_ être plus malins que de se relâcher au niveau de la sécurité.

« La nourriture est meilleure ici, » dit Pink, comme si elle ne l’avait pas entendu du tout.

Red se rassoit dans le fond de son siège, insatisfait. Il est clair qu’il va devoir être ferme à propos des nouvelles circonstances, sinon ils oublieront tout ce qu’ils ont appris sur la survie.

*

« Les gras, les gars, vous avez déjà mangé des _glaces ?_ » Yellow bondit dans leur aire commune en tenant une boîte qu’il fait tomber avec enthousiasme devant eux.

« Moi oui, » dit Purple, et il tend déjà le bras vers la boîte pour attraper une poignée de paquets emballés.

« C’est génial ! » dit Yellow. « Purple, laisse-en pour tout le monde. »

« C’est _froid,_ » dit Green, désapprobateur.

« C’est _délicieux,_ » corrige Yellow. « Red ? »

« Non, merci, j’ai déjà mangé. »

« Mais c’est pas pour manger, c’est le dessert ! Les desserts viennent après manger. »

« Les calories qui ne servent pas aux valeurs nutritionnelles ou à l’absorption de substances n’ont aucun but, » dit Red.

« Plus pour nous, alors, » dit Blue, qui en prend déjà trois.

*

« Qu’est-ce ? » dit Red, et il essaye de ne pas irradier de désapprobation, mais c’est difficile de rester composer, quand on fait face à… _ça._

« La télévision, » dit Pink, avec un sourire.

« Est-ce un programme qui surveille le comportement de cette femme en pleures ? »

« Non, c’est de la fiction, » dit joyeusement Pink. « Ça veut dire que c’est pas réel. »

Il savait, en fait, que de telles choses existaient, mais ça le dérange immédiatement que Pink soit aussi captivée par ceci. « Tu comprends que c’est une perte insensée de ton temps, 256 ? » Il lui rappelle volontairement sa désignation parce que c’est une Pink Two, et que par dessus tout les Pinks Two accordaient de l’importance aux _Informations_ et à l’analyse. Ils ne remplissaient _pas_ leurs cerveaux de balivernes inutiles.

« Ce n’est pas insensé ! » dit-elle avec force. « Si je ne découvre pas qui est le père du bébé de Sumiko je vais _mourir._ »

« Ça a intérêt d’être Hirohito, » dit Yellow.

« Ferme-la ! Le père a intérêt d’être Sano-san ou la vie n’a plus de sens ! »

« Tu pourrais bien aimer, Red, c’est un peu divertissant, » offre Yellow, quand Red continue de juste se tenir là.

« Ça ne m’intéresse pas d’être _diverti_ , » répond raidement Red.

*

Etrangement, le seul qui articule son mécontentement est l’humain, Akashi Masaomi.

« J’exècre les frivolités. Perdre son temps est la pire offense de l’humanité, » dit Masaomi. « Si tu ne cherche pas activement à t’améliorer, à avancer ton héritage, ou à conquérir tes ennemis, alors il n’y a vraiment aucun but à exister. »

« Oui, je suis assez d’accord, Masaomi-san, » dit Red, gratifié qu’au moins _quelqu’un_ comprenne, même si ce n’est qu’un humain.

« Il y a bien trop de choses dans ce monde qui permettent la paresse de la race humaine, et c’est dégoûtant, » continue Masaomi. « S’il n’y avait pas autant de distractions dans ce monde, imagine ce que l’humanité aurait pu avoir accompli maintenant. »

« Ce n’est pas juste l’humanité, » dit sombrement Red, pensant aux autres projets.

*

« J’aime le basket, Akashi-kun. Je pense que c’est amusant. »

Ils ont tous des noms maintenant, et ils sont pratiquement humains, ce qui est juste affreux. « Si tu es seulement intéressé par _l’amusement_ alors tu ne devrais pas jouer du tout, » dit Akashi. « La victoire est la chose la plus importante dans chaque entreprise. »

« Je ne suis pas d’accord, » dit Kuroko.

« Nous devons juste continuer à jouer. Nous finirons bien par apprendre laquelle de nos philosophies est la meilleure, » dit Akashi.

*

« Je suis déçu de toi, Midorima-kun, » dit Akashi, fronçant les sourcils. Midorima était habituellement le Projet sur lequel Akashi pouvait compter pour ne pas s’engager dans des entreprises frivoles.

Midorima ne lève pas les yeux du traitement méticuleux de ses ongles. « Il y a un but à ceci, Akashi. Ça améliore mes performances quand je tires au basket-ball. »

« Ouais, » dit Aomine, levant les yeux aux ciel. « C’est pour _ça_ que tu as besoin d’une manucure complète. Satsuki, c’est quoi, _ton_ excuse ? »

« C’est super relaxant et mes ongles ont l’air fabuleux, » dit Momoi.

Midorima n’ajoute rien, mais il écarte les doigts et admire le travail finit quand il pense que personne ne regarde.

*

Murasakibara, avec sa pile de snacks qui n’arrête pas d’augmenter, son sommeil constant, ses marathons de série-télé et son amour hédoniste pour les choses douces, est une cause perdue depuis le début.

*

« Attends, qu’est-ce que ce menteur t’a raconté ? » exige Youji.

« Youji, ne me traite pas de menteur devant mon fils, » dit Masaomi.

« Il a dit qu’il _exècre les frivolités ?_ » répète incrédulement Youji. « Non, et non, ce mec adore les frivolités. Ce mec a pratiquement inventé ce mot. »

« Mensonges ! » glapit Masaomi.

« Ce mec, » Youji montre Masaomi du pouce, « ce mec refuse de dormi sur quoi que ce soit qui n’est pas de la soie, et il n’utilisera pas de draps à moins qu’ils n’aient pas _au moins_ 1000 fils. Ce mec a un jour dit : ‘Je ne mettrai rien dans ma bouche qui ne soit pas fait pour les dieux.’ Ce qui, soit dit en passant, était aussi un mensonge. Ce mec ne fera pas– »

« Ce ne sont pas des _frivolités_ , ce sont des _luxes_ , » insiste Masaomi.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ta distinction, Père, » dit Akashi.

« Les frivolités, c’est tout ce qui fait perdre du temps. Le luxe, c’est le droit divin de la supériorité pour être le meilleur et le plus fort. »

« Ah. Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, » dit Akashi.

« Oh seigneur, » dit Youji, plaçant une main sur ses yeux.

*

Bien plus tard, Akashi comprend. Il n’en parle pas à Kuroko avant que plus de temps ne soit passé.

« C’était ton plan depuis le début, » dit-il un jour. « Que la FSDJ nous trouve. Tu avais en effet un plan grandiose. »

« Nous n’aurions pas survécu sans alliés, » dit Kuroko. « Et nous avions besoin que des gens nous aident dans ce monde. »

Akashi considère ça, et pense qu’ils _auraient pu_ survire. S’ils étaient en cavale de Teiko, se cachant constamment.

Mais il y aurait eu bien moins de luxes, et jamais aucune frivolité, et à long terme, ça n’aurait pas été bien différent de leur vie à Teiko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: J’ai combiné des prompts d’explorer les Miracles découvrant les petits luxes de la vie et plus d’exploration d’Akashi =D


	29. Hors du Commun

Midorima ignore l’autre garçon quand il reste pour continuer de s’entraîner après l’heure. Au lieu de ça, il se concentre sur ses tirs, encore et encore, même après avoir commencé à se sentir fatigué.

« Pourquoi tu t’entraînes si dur ? » demande Takao, et Midorima sursaute légèrement. S’il avait été en train de tirer à ce moment, il aurait pu manquer. « Tu ne sais même pas s’ils vont te laisser jouer les matchs. »

Midorima ne sait pas quoi penser de cet humain. Takao l’a vu quand il était le plus vulnérable et il a été incroyablement gentil, et Midorima n’est pas sûr de quoi penser d’aucune de ces choses. A chaque fois que Takao est à proximité, Midorima espère simultanément qu’il va commencer à lui parler et il le redoute aussi. Il se demande comment ça s’appelle, quand tu veux que quelqu’un soit proche de toi mais que tu es aussi un peu rancunier de son existence dans ta vie. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi en conflit et il déteste ça.

 _Ignore-le juste,_ se jure Midorima. Mais ensuite Takao s’éloigne, et le cœur de Midorima s’accélère, et il ne veut vraiment pas qu’il parte donc il dit : « Il n’y a aucun intérêt à faire quoi que ce soit si je n’y mets pas tous mes efforts. »

Takao sourit, (et Midorima n’a toujours aucune idée de ce qu’il est censé penser de ce sourire, ce sourire qui est bien trop impénétrable et qui met Midorima en grande détresse), et il dit : « Bizarre. J’ai du mal à imaginer les autres Miracles se dévouer au travail acharné et aux efforts. »

« Oui, eh bien, » dit Midorima, se détournant, une amertume familière retournant son estomac, « ils pouvaient se le permettre. »

*

« Pour dire la vérité, ce Groupe de Projet est ennuyeux. Je préférerais travailler sur un des autres. »

« Tais-toi. Tu veux être assignée aux Blacks Four ? Ou aux Oranges Three ? Non merci. »

« Mais au moins _eux_ ils ont un challenge. Nous avons maîtrisé la télékinésie, nous avons tout ce que nous allons tirer de ce Groupe. »

« Pas tout à fait. Nous n’avons pas encore le meilleur. Quand nous aurons le meilleur, nous le fermerons. Et peut-être que ce n’est pas autant un ‘challenge’ que les autres, mais à la fin de la journée, au moins les Greens Seven fonctionnent et nous avons la sécurité de l’emploi. »

«Ce n’est pas comme s’ils vont nous _virer_. »

« Ne sois pas idiote. Ce qu’on fait– il y a bien pire qui pourrait nous arriver que d’être virées. »

Green se demande si elles savent qu’il peut les entendre. Elles s’en fichent probablement. Ou peut-être qu’elles pensent qu’il ne peut pas comprendre.

Mais il comprend.

Elles ont besoin du meilleur, donc il doit être le meilleur.

(Et même s’il est le meilleur – ça ne veut rien dire. Elles peuvent en faire un juste comme lui. Ce n’est pas difficile).

*

Quand les autres commencent à jouer à des jeux, il pense, _Ah, ils l’ont_ _tellement_ _facile._

Ça doit être ce que Black ressent – ce que Orange et Brown et White ont tous ressenti – de voir les autres si confiants de leur propre Réussite qu’ils peuvent se détendre quand ils sont en mission.

Il est une Réussite, il a prouvé ça, mais il sait qu’il doit continuer de le prouver, encore et encore.

*

« T’es un mec intéressant, Shin-chan, » dit Takao, le faisant sortir de ses souvenir.

Et Midorima réajuste juste ses lunettes, ne regardant pas Takao, quand il dit : « Non, je ne le suis pas. Je suis très ennuyeux. »

Takao éclate de rire, et Midorima ne sait pas quoi penser de ce rire, pas plus qu’il sait comme gérer ce sourire. « Non, carrément pas. T’es hors du commun. »

Midorima grimace, mais il ne pense pas que Takao le voit. « Il y en a d’autres comme moi. »

« Shin-chan, je le peux dire avec cent pourcents de certitude, il n’y a _personne_ comme toi. »

Le cœur de Midorima bat plus vite sans aucune raison apparente. Il veut le croire, veut que _quelqu’un_ le croie, même si lui ne le peut pas, donc il ne corrige pas Takao sur ce point.

*

Des jours, mois et années plus tard et Takao croit toujours qu’il n’y a personne d’autre comme Midorima. Et parce que Takao le croit, Midorima commence à le croire aussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : c’est une fic d’anniversaire pour un gentil anon, qui voulait d’angst avec de l’espoir, ce qui est un peu tout ce que je fais =D


	30. 394

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: Il y avait beaucoup de demandes pour BAMF!Hinata, ou plus de l’époque de Hinata en tant qu’assassin donc voilà !

La grande partie de la vie de Hinata est pavée par oublie. Ce n’est même pas aussi difficile qu’il l’aurait cru. _GM-O394 est mort. Hinata Shouyou est vivant._ Et ce n’est pas important ce qui est marqué sur sa cuisse, ou les cicatrices qu’il a pour lui rappeler : Hinata Shouyou est vivant, GM-O394 ne l’est pas.

*

C’est facile, vraiment, d’oublier. Parce qu’il ne saute pas, ne vole pas, ne fait rien des choses que GM-O394 avait autrefois aimées. Donc il oublie. (Il s’entraîne à oublier).

Il oublie comment tenir un pistolet.

Il oublie comment briser une nuque.

Il oublier comment tuer un homme.

Et vraiment, vraiment, parfois c’est bien trop facile d’oublier que toutes ces choses étaient ce qu’il avait autrefois besoin de savoir faire.

*

Les gens grands, les joueurs de volley grands et forts – ils l’intimident, et à raison, à chaque fois qu’il en rencontre devant des toilettes. Pas qu’il battrait en retraite ; mais ils le rendent nerveux, parce qu’il n’est pas GM-O394 quand il les rencontre, il est Hinata.

*

Ces fois où il a frappé Kageyama – c’était Hinata qui frappait Kageyama, juste un garçon humain ordinaire, frappant comme une garçon humain ordinaire le ferait.

C’est incroyable de penser que même quand il est en colère, même quand il attaque quelqu’un, il _n’attaque_ pas quelqu’un. Il réagit juste comme il le devrait : comme quelqu’un qui n’a jamais été entraîné à blesser les gens, et si ce n’est pas un signe sur qui il est vraiment, alors il ne sait pas ce qui en serait un.

*

Ce n’est pas non plus 394 qui défend Kiyoko de l’équipe de Johzenji, même si ça aurait pu être lui. Ça avait été entièrement Hinata – qui s’était mis entre eux, qui s’était fait pousser sur le côté, qui avait sauté devant eux – c’était le Première Année Hinata Shouyou, essayant d’aider sa manager de Troisième Année adorée, tout en pensant que Tanaka et Noya auraient pu faire mieux que lui.

Il y a une seconde, juste le plus minuscule des moments, où Kiyoko a l’air un peu effrayée par tous ces hommes étranges qui l’encerclent et pendant la plus minuscule des respirations il y a ce danger possible parce que les élèves de Karasuno ne savent pas qui sont ces mecs et peut-être qu’ils sont le genre de gens qui peuvent faire du mal à une fille et à ce petit moment très rapide qu’on ne peut même pas appeler une seconde, 394 est juste sous la surface de la peau de Hinata. _Coup au menton, coup dans le ventre, projette au sol, attrape Kiyoko, vole._

Mais ces élèves, ils sont intéressés par Hinata Shouyou, le joueur de volley. Donc c’est le joueur de volley qui répond. Et quand Kiyoko le remercie plus tard, il vraiment facile d’oublier à quel point il était proche de 394.

*

Il rêve presque toujours de voler, mais parfois ces rêves sont des souvenirs et ils sont plus comme des cauchemars.

Parfois, il rêve d’être en alerte – et il doit tout voir, tout, parce que s’il manque quelque chose et qu’il ne donne pas le bon avertissement à temps, sa Génération pourrait mourir. Il doit être plus averti qu’aucun d’entre eux, il doit être prêt pour tout, il doit se déplacer rapidement, il doit bouger avant qu’il y ait le moindre danger parce que s’il ne bouge pas vite ce sera trop tard et c’est son job d’attraper les choses avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

C’est son job de dire : _il est là, c’est l’homme qui doit mourir._

Et c’est son job de se débarrasser de toute menace inattendue parce que les autres sont trop loin et _personne ne se souvient jamais de regarder_ _en_ _haut_ donc ils ne le voient pas venir.

Il n’est pas vraiment bon à ce qu’il fait. Il le fait. Mais il y a une raison pour laquelle il a été mis aux ordures.

Quand il se réveille de ces rêves c’est facile de les traiter comme des rêves. Juste des rêves. Terminés quand le jour se lève. Pas quelque chose à laquelle il ne doit repenser.

Oublie que c’est même arrivé.

*

Et ses camarades à Karasuno, et ses coéquipiers du club de volley, et ses professeurs et ses parents et son petit-copain – ils oublient tous aussi parce que c’est facile. Hinata Shouyou a dit au monde qu’il avait été génétiquement conçu dans un labo mais ils n’ont pas pigé, pas vraiment. Ils ne pouvaient pas combiner _Miracle_ et _Hinata Shouyou_ pour obtenir _menace_ et c’est bien. Il n’est pas une menace. Il n’est même pas un Miracle, pas vraiment.

(GM-O394 est mort. Hinata Shouyou est vivant.)

*

Les gens qui jouent contre lui se souviennent, ce qui est quelque chose que Hinata découvre par accident.

C’est encore une fois les toilettes, évidemment que c’est les toilettes, et il est dans une cabine et il ne s’attend pas à entendre les joueurs d’Aoba Josai se parler après leur match amical mais c’est ce qui arrive.

« Tu sais comment parfois ce nain se déplace juste quand tu t’y attends pas et qu’il frappe la balle, et ensuite il a juste un peu cet aura comme s’il pouvait en fait vraiment te tuer ? »

« C’est bien plus terrifiant maintenant que tu sais qu’il pourrait probablement vraiment te tuer, pas vrai ? »

« Sérieusement. »

Hinata doit se cacher dans les toilettes jusqu’à ce qu’ils partent. C’est une sorte de déconnexion bizarre, parce qu’il ne savait pas que c’était comme ça qu’on le voyait sur le terrain de volley, et aussi parce qu’il est persuadé qu’il n’a jamais était aussi terrifié quand il était un assassin.

(Il était un très mauvais assassin).

*

A un certain point, quand ils s’embrassent, Kageyama trouve ses cicatrices. (Elles sont petites et peu remarquables pour la plupart, ce serait facile de penser qu’elles sont le résultats d’une enfance maladroite normale, sauf que maintenant Kageyama sait que Hinata n’a pas eu d’enfance normale).

Le truc fascinant à propos de Kageyama c’est qu’il ne pose pas de question. Depuis le début, il sait qui est Hinata Shouyou, et rien d’autre n’a d’importance.

*

Mais plus tard, après que Kageyama ait rencontré Kuroko Tetsuya plusieurs fois, il demande, mais ce n’est pas la question à laquelle Hinata s’attend.

« Tu penses des fois que tu redeviendras lui ? »

Ça lui fait plaisir, pour une raison étrange, que Kageyama reconnaisse que Hinata n’est plus cette personne. Il réfléchit à la question, se souvient brièvement ce que c’est d’avoir 394 sous la peau et dit : « Peut-être bien. » Il hausse les épaules. « Si j’avais une raison. »

Kageyama accepte ça, et ensuite ils n’en parlent pas, et c’est comme s’ils avaient tous les deux oublié, même si ce n’est pas le cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA : Ce volume a commencé avec Hinata donc j’ai pensé que c’était approprié de le finir avec Hinata =D
> 
> Je ferme juste celui-là, pour plusieurs raisons (principalement, parce que j’aime terminer les histoires, mais aussi parce que j’ai légèrement changé comment je réponds aux prompts, donc j’ai pensé que je mettrai ceux-là dans un nouveau volume, que je vais commencer à poster d’une minute à l’autre ! Donc ! Ce n’est pas la fin!!) mais merci à ceux qui lisent ces histoires =D Merci tellement !!
> 
> NdT: Le rythme de parution est un peu plus lent ces derniers temps parce que j'ai perdu mon avance. Je travaille sur la prochaine fic mais elle ne sera pas prête avant un moment. Je fais de mon mieux pour que vous ayez quand même un short toutes les semaines. A samedi pour le Volume 3 !


End file.
